A New Beginning
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen but that doesn't mean evil is gone. A new era brings new hope for the children of Azkaban when the crown Prince invites them to Hogwarts. (An old story told anew) HOGWARTS!AU Ben/Mal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants not the characters, just this fic

Once Upon a time, long, long ago, well more like twenty years ago, there was a war for the fate of the world. Lines were drawn, sides were chosen and families were divided. Enemies became friends and friends became enemies. Rivals faced each other across courtyards and chasms until one side claimed victory.

…the Dark Lord had fallen.

The world lost faith in the governments and the royals were reinstated as rulers. The newly crowned King Adam and Queen Belle presided over the hearings but everyone knew there was only one fate for those who'd opposed them. Azkaban.

An island isolated from the world where magic didn't exist, couldn't exist. A place without wardens or guards, unless you counted the spectres that sucked all life from the place. Here people were prisoners of their own minds with all feelings of joy or mirth gone before you could even process the feeling. Laughter was a foreign sound, scraping at the air like nails on a blackboard before being silenced. It was the kind of place that made you hard as stone, cold as ice and tougher than anyone should ever have to be. For most people, it was hell on earth but for a dark faerie and her friends, it was home.

Mal grew up faster than most kids, but then most kids hadn't been born in a prison. She was four when she saw her first body. The oppression had finally gotten to him driving him mad until he finally drove a sharp rock into his head. Manic laughter had filled the jail, screeching through the halls before suddenly falling silent. The body had been left there for three days before the smell finally churned their stomachs and he'd been thrown into the waves smashing against the rocks below.

Insanity eventually touched everyone on the isle, it just took longer for some. Of course, there were a few exceptions to that rule. Perhaps they'd always been slightly mad, or perhaps it was because their hearts were so black that there was no joy to take from them. Without happiness to draw from the dementors held no power over them. Whatever the reason instead of cowering in their cells Maleficent and her companions roamed the halls like royals surveying their broken kingdom and just like their parents, so did Mal and her friends.

Perhaps being born into such a bleak environment made them immune to the effects of Azkaban. Maybe it was that they'd never known anything but misery and pain. Whatever the reason, they ruled the rock and everyone knew to stay out of their way.

Blue eyes stared out across the waves. On a clear day, the kind that only happens after a big storm, you could just see the crumbling towers of Azkaban. He both hated and loved that view because it showed him the peace that flourished within the kingdom as well as the darkness that had once hung over it like a heavy cloud. The prison irked him, like a fingernail scratching at his mind. Yes the people held within had done atrocious things but he couldn't help but feel like they'd been abandoned, left to rot with no hope of redemption and that just didn't sit well with him. "Mum!" Tearing his gaze from the water he went in search of his mother. "I've decided on my first official proclamation."

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Mal groaned softly as she walked the streets of Diagon Alley with her friends, armed Aurors watching them carefully. Their books and other requirements had already been purchased for them and delivered to Hogwarts but robes and wands were personal so an armed escort was required to ensure the villains did just that, and only that. Of course, even with their babysitters watching Mal and Jay had still managed to swipe a few trinkets.

Robes were first, Madame Malkin and her assistants opening the store just for them, mostly to make her other customers feel at ease. Huffing the faerie took her place on a raised platform, sneering at the measuring tape fluttering about her while taking her measurements. Evie on the other hand was practically preening at the idea of new clothes, the girl holding perfectly still so the assistant could jot down everything she needed. The boys were next, Carlos shyly doing as he was told while Jay attempted to flirt with the assistant, an act to cover the fact that he was pocketing a purse full of coins.

With uniforms out of the way it meant that only wands were required, and if you needed wands there was only one place to go. Olivander's. The old man beamed at the four teens before him, obviously not caring where they had come from. In fact, nothing about them seemed to phase him at all, he simply wanted to pair them off with their perfect wand.

Carlos was his first victim, the boy finding a match with one that almost appeared to have dalmatian spots stained into the wood. Nine inches of Holly with a unicorn hair at it's centre. Evie was next, the girl positively beaming when she discovered her wand held the hair of a veela inside eleven and a half inches of Cherry wood. A phoenix feather was the core of Jay's wand, a pliable hawthorne wand ten and a quarter inches long.

Stepping up to meet the wand-maker Mal tried wand after wand, all of them rejecting her. One even shot out of her hand and up an Auror's nose the moment she tried to grasp it. Yet the more wands that refused her the happier Olivander became, the old man finally brandishing a box before her. "Twelve and three quarter inches, Rosewood, inflexible with a dragon heartstring." The wand inside was a masterpiece with a tiny dragon resting just at the very top of the handgrip, it's form twisted around the wand and suddenly Mal wanted this to be hers more than anything in the world. Tentative fingers grasped the wood only for a spectacular explosion of purple flames to erupt from the end. "Success!" He crowed with delight, placing the wand back into the box and setting it down on the counter with those of her friends.

They weren't allowed to keep their wands. One of the Aurors collected them and apparated away. They would receive them once they were in Hogwarts but until then they would have to continue as muggles. Walking back to the safehouse the Ministry was using to keep them until they went to school the next day Jay pointed out the menagerie. "Doesn't the list of school requirements also list a familiar?" The Aurors huffed that it wasn't a necessity and kept moving, Evie pouting while her eyes remained fixed on the windows.

Later that night Jay snuck out, heading back to the pet store. Mal insisted a familiar was a waste of space and energy as well as an attachment she didn't need but Evie had seemed set on a pet. Leaving some coins, money he'd swiped from the Aurors, on the counter he returned triumphant with a kitten for the princess. Evie cooed, petting the cat who's black fur shone blue in the moonlight making Mal roll her eyes and gag at the scene. Prince William Floofytail the Third, Will for short, curling up on Evie's chest until the girl fell asleep to the sound of his purring.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	3. Chapter 3

Morning was a hive of action, the Aurors demanding the teens pack quickly before herding them into a convoy of Ministry cars. Fortunately Prince William seemed to understand he was to stay silent and out of sight, the kitten curling up inside Evie's jacket and promptly falling asleep, much to the girl's relief. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if their guards had discovered the little ball of fur.

Sad blue eyes watched silently as four teens were escorted like criminals to the train. The Aurors loaded them into the end carriage, locking them into a cabin where they would stay until after the rest of the train had been evacuated. This wasn't how he'd wanted their first view of the world to be. He'd wanted for them to see how welcoming the community could be but instead they were treated with as much fear and loathing as their parents. In fact, if it hadn't been for him forbidding the use of shackles he had a feeling all four would be in irons. He'd have to have a word to his father about this. The boy was distracted by the rest of the students slowly beginning to filter in, all claiming cabins. Amongst them his friends appeared, waving for him to come and join them in their cabin.

The moment they sat down on the slightly musty seats of the train the four teens let out a collective sigh. Their wands had already been taken to the school leaving them with their robes to carry. Evie quickly drew the blinds before letting her kitten have full run of the cabin, herself and Carlos quickly settling in to play with the bouncy hunter. Mal and Jay on the other hand began to sort through their stolen trinkets, offering trades for items they took a fancy to. The ride was eventually broken by the internal door being unlocked, a lunch lady with her trolley standing at the door. Ministry purchased sandwiches were set down, Jay and Carlos eyeing the rest of the trolley hungrily before the older boy handed over a pouch of stolen coins, earning them a collection of sweets to fill their pockets with.

Mal groaned with pleasure as she bit into a cauldron cake. This was so much better than the prison and certainly broke the boredom of watching Evie play with her familiar. No one seemed to care what state the food was in when it reached Azkaban, fights breaking out to see who claimed the least-spoiled morsels. Being Maleficent's daughter had it's perks, the rest of the inmates pulling back so she could claim what she pleased but it still tasted nothing like this. She was just about to select another treat to taste when the door was unlocked once more, a tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes stepping in to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Ben. I uh- I thought you could use something more than sandwiches for the trip." His eyes swept the cabin, noting the chocolate frog attempting to escape out the window, the two boys squabbling over the last licorice wand, a blue-haired girl trying to keep her kitten from pouncing at the escaping frog and the purple-haired girl sipping on pumpkin juice. Clearly they'd already sampled most of the wares on the trolley, his own addition seeming superfluous in comparison.

Green eyes locked with his and the boy suddenly found himself trying to remember if he'd seen her before. She seemed familiar and yet there was no possible way they could have met before this day. "I think we're good here. Bye!" The girl with the purple hair waved at him before turning her attention back to the food, obviously done with any kind of conversation he might had wished to hold with her. With a defeated nod he left the cabin, pausing in his stride to welcome them to Hogwarts before the door was shut and locked behind him.

The train had stopped ages ago and yet the doors remained locked. The sounds of the other students grew fainter and fainter until all that remained was a stifling silence. After what seemed like an eternity their door was opened, a lone carriage waiting to take them to the castle. There was no turning back now, the grounds were spelled with powerful barriers. The only way out, that they knew of, was the train but that certainly wouldn't leave with them still on board. Worn boots slowly scuffed their way over to the coach, climbing in to await what they was sure was their impending doom.

By the time they reached the Great Hall the first years had already been sorted, leaving the Sorting Hat on it's stool before the podium. Walking past the faces staring at them Mal figured they probably should've changed on the train but if they were going to have everyone stare at them, she wanted to be comfortable. Halting before the chair Mal viewed the room with a bored sneer, right up until the blonde boy from the train stepped up to greet them.

Ben had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling as the new students made their way to the front of the hall. They had spunk and a rebellious streak but that just seemed to make them more intriguing to him. Smoothing out his uniform he stepped forward, his girlfriend taking the opportunity to tag along with him. "Hi I'm Ben." He greeted warmly, this time with a little more authority. Audrey's hands clasped his arm, a wide grin on her face as she announced his title ' _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be _King_.' The girl gushed, her beaming smile sweeping the hall.

"And I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Mal snarked back, her biting tongue slapping the smile off Audrey's face. A cough covered the beginnings of a laugh tickling Ben's throat. Here was a girl who should be curtsying a greeting and yet she didn't seem to care that he could send her straight back to Azkaban, no to Mal he was just another student. It was refreshing and Ben found himself wanting to know more about her.

Stepping forward a woman in pale blue robes drew the attention towards her. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress. Now we have some rules, and I have a little thing about curfew, but I think we're going have a lot of fun. I understand you haven't had a uh- _formal_ education so some students have volunteered to help tutor you and bring you up to speed, but first, lets sort you into _houses_." Hips shimmied with bouncy enthusiasm as she strode to the chair, lifting the hat and motioning to the chair. "Now who wants to go first?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mal sighed, taking a seat on the stool. The hat didn't even touch her lilac locks when it screamed out 'SLYTHERIN!'. The hall remained silent, the green table wondering if they should cheer of not for their newest recruit. Fairy Godmother gave an enthusiastic 'yay' before turning her attention to Carlos. The younger boy was to join Ravenclaw with Evie soon joining him while Jay was apparently Gryffindor material.

Once the teens were sorted Fairy Godmother introduced them to the four students who'd be teaching them what they'd missed. A confident girl with short, black hair named Lonnie, a tall and slightly awkward looking boy with glasses who went by Doug, a short, shy girl who was also Fairy Godmother's own daughter Jane…and Ben. Sitting them down at a special table for the night the headmistress beamed at them all. "I'm going to let you all get acquainted."

Taking a seat Mal almost groaned when she noticed the Prince take the seat beside her. To her right Carlos and Jane were shyly attempting small talk, across the table Doug was mesmerized by Evie and to the left was Jay attempting to flirt with Lonnie only to have her reject every pass. Perfect, just perfect, she was going to be stuck with Mr Manners with a silver spoon most likely stuck somewhere the sun didn't shine.

Dinner could not end soon enough, the fairy leaping from her seat the moment people began to leave. Audrey's voice trilled over the din calling Ben over to her with some ridiculously heinous pet-name. Muttering under her breath Mal joined her friends in leaving the hall. "It's terrible." She complained, a slight whine to her voice. "You all get real people, I get stuck with Prince _Benny-boo_ the _super-cheerful_ …."

"…while that's not actually an official title, I'm partial to the suggestion." Ben's voice announced behind them causing Mal to jump slightly, turning to face him with wide eyes. If he was hurt by the comment she made he certainly didn't show it, instead he just gave her a soft smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Sleep well and I shall see you in the morning."

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	4. Chapter 4

A cry of 'Benny-bear' made Mal cringe into her breakfast, which was actually a massive cup of coffee, and attempt to make herself less conspicuous. Not that it helped, the combination of her striking purple hair and that there was at least three seats between her an her nearest classmates made her stick out like a sore thumb. Needless to say she wasn't surprised when the Prince of Stupid Nicknames took a seat opposite her.

"And here I thought I'd have to fight for a seat." Ben attempted to make light of the situation, one that made her roll her eyes and divert her attention back to the dark lifeblood in the cup in front of her. He wanted to ask about the dark circles under her eyes but decided against it, it was a new place and she needed time to adjust. Instead he focused on her empty plate. "You should eat up. It's going to be a big day and you'll need your strength." Without waiting for an answer he piled two plates up with food, setting one before her while claiming the other for himself, heartily tucking into his meal.

Mal ignored the frown on his face when she merely pushed the plate to one side and kept drinking. She never ate breakfast, they never had one in Azkaban, and there was a stroke a pride in her that didn't want to accept his charity. The moment breakfast was done the girl stood, waiting for him to take her to her first class. She wasn't sure if it was her own notoriety or Ben's royal status but people in the halls just seemed to part for them, allowing them to walk unhindered to their first class.

Taking a seat Ben raised an eyebrow as she merely shoved her bag under the desk. Everyone else had their book, quill and wand out read for the lesson but she seemed content to fold her arms and lean back in her chair. "Where's your wand?" He muttered quietly, not wanting to draw attention to her as the professor started the lesson. The girl muttered back that she forgot it. Nodding he slid over some parchment and a spare quill, having never used a wand before he could see how she'd forget to bring it along to class.

Mal's ears burned, she could hear the girls behind her whispering about her, all sorts of imaginings coming out of their mouths. Finally she'd had enough. Not caring that the professor was in the room or that the Prince who could send her back to prison was right beside her she stood, lips curling into a vicious smile. " _Beware forswear, turn old hair into brand new hair_." It was a spell she'd read from her mother's book, the only thing her mother had managed to smuggle to Azbakan with her and one that Mal had been reading religiously since they'd been taken from the Isle. Faerie magic, and _dark_ faerie magic at that. No common charm would remove that hex.

Behind her the girls screeched as they saw their new hair. Fluorescent pink mohawks, the rest of their head shaved bald. The professor leaped to attention, demanding her to leave when she was already halfway out the door. The girl threw a gleeful wave over her shoulder before flipping the bird as she left, cries of detention following her our the door. It took Ben a matter of moments to pack his things and follow her out the door, attempting to chase the wayward girl down.

It was no surprise that Mal was called to the headmistress's office shortly after, Ben taking a seat beside her as Fairy Godmother read out the list of black marks against her. "To be fair, the girls who were hexed were insinuating inappropriate actions between her mother and various species of troll." The Prince cut in, trying to play advocate for the girl, which only earned him a glare from the teen. Sighing she finally let Mal off with a warning and instructions for Ben to instruct her privately in that class until she'd learned to control her temper.

The moment they stepped out of Fairy Godmother's office he heard Mal's stomach rumble. Shaking his head Ben passed over a few things he'd swiped from the breakfast table. He knew she'd get hungry long before lunch, a pleased grin lighting his face as she accepted it this time.

The rest of the day followed in much the same vain. They'd attend a class only to have people begin to whisper about her only this time Ben began to mutter things about magic to keep her from focusing on it too much. When he could see her lose focus on him, he promptly escorted her from the classroom to continue the lesson somewhere quiet. The only difference was when he filled her plates at mealtimes, she ate everything he put in front of her so he decided to call it a win. Bidding her goodnight he slipped off to talk with Audrey before heading off to his dorm.

The rest of the week passed in a flash for Ben. Mal was a brilliant student, her mind latching on to magic and soaking it up, yet her lack of parchment or wand troubled him. She'd borrowed his wand, something he'd doubted would work for her, only to have it work perfectly in her grasp. The wand itself wasn't overly remarkable, eleven inches of pliable mahogany but it was the core that made it both incredibly rare and extremely temperamental. The whisker of a Nemean Lion, a gift from Hercules himself for the young Prince. Until then he'd been the only one able to wield it and yet it allowed Mal to use it like an obedient puppy, something that continued to perplex him.

Wandering the halls he sent a few younger students off to their dorms reminding them it was past curfew before turning down the next corridor. Taking a few steps he paused at a muffled noise, almost like shifting feet. Cautiously he stepped closer before whipping a tapestry back on a secret tunnel.

There, curled against the wall was Mal, her bag acting as a pillow while her body shivered. It was a cold night and the lack of blankets meant she must be freezing. Bending closer Ben took a better look. Flushed cheeks and a sweaty forehead, she had a slight fever. His heart went out to the girl and he suddenly knew why she always had dark circles under her eyes and no wand. The Slytherin Prefects hadn't given her the password to their Common Room.

Lifting her into his arms caused him to frown. She was light, far lighter than she should be, or at least substantially lighter than Audrey. Walking through the halls he took her to one of the old guest rooms, laying her gently down on the bed. Covering her with blankets he spent the night tending her burning forehead, a continuous stream of house elves bringing him cold water and cloths. How could he have missed this?

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	5. Chapter 5

Green eyes blinked blearily, a hand swiping at her face to brush the sleep away. Warmth surrounded her in a way it never had before while a solid weight on her stomach pinned her down. Why was she in a bed? She'd fallen asleep in a secret passage so how…? A muffled groan came from her stomach, Ben shifting his head to rest more comfortably on her before finally sitting up.

Her fever had held long into the night, the boy changing compresses dutifully until it finally broke around three in the morning. Exhausted he'd slumped forward in his chair before finally drifting off. Noticing the green eyes staring at him warily he jolted awake, his eyes focused solely on her. "Mal, you're awake. How are you feeling? Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

Mal sat up slowly. She was in a strange bed, on the most comfortable mattress she'd ever been on, not that that was hard, she hadn't really had a chance to test out a wide variety, with a worried Ben staring at her. Shaking her head she wondered what the next move was. Did she ask him to leave? Or should she leave because if this was his room then really she should be the one to go. But the bed felt really good and she didn't want to move at all.

Fortunately Ben took the decision from her hands, passing her a glass of water before summoning a house elf to bring up breakfast. "The bathroom's through there and there's a sitting room just through there. I'll go wait out there if you want to get changed into something else." Sleeping in her uniform couldn't have been comfortable but he hadn't wanted to change her. She was a private person and that seemed to be stepping over a line that shouldn't be crossed. "The password is 'Pumpkin Juice'." He told her before closing the door behind him.

Slowly getting to her feet Mal headed for the bathroom. All of her belongings had been brought to the room and the idea of wearing something other than a blouse and skirt would be a blessing. It wasn't long before she was joining Ben in the sitting room, ripped jeans and a matching top, a roaring fire warming the room.

"Just in time." He greeted warmly, motioning to the table loaded with food and one extra large cup of coffee just for her. Sitting back he waited for her to make her selection, smiling softly as she slowly filled her plate. A few days ago she wouldn't have even done that, whatever there was between them it was obviously slowly working. "Why didn't you tell me they never gave you the password? I would've fixed it."

Mal stopped mid-bite, fixing him with a cold glare. "It's not your problem, so what do you care?" No one else would ever fix your problems for you, that was the first rule in Azkaban. You wanted someone to back off and leave you alone, you had to prove you were stronger then they were. Survival of the fittest and she wasn't about to go running to a Prince every time things got a little rough. She could handle herself and it was time he learned that.

Stubborn as a mule she was, but damn if that didn't make him more intrigued. "I care." Was the simple reply. "You're rude and crass and you don't care who you step on to get what you want, but I care. I'll always care." It was how he'd been brought up. His father may have shown him strength but it was his mother who taught him compassion. Before him sat a girl who'd obviously never been shown what it felt like to have someone care about you, she'd only seen the brutality of the world so of course she was going to lash out first and think later. He was just going to have to be patient and show her that there was kindness too.

The rest of the day was spent by the fire, Ben watching as Mal used her own wand to practice spells. "That spell you used, the one to make hair change colour. I've never heard anything like it before." Faerie Magic, Mal explained. She had a book of Faerie Magic but the spells wouldn't work in the hands of a wizard. Only a faerie could make them work. Grinning Ben filed that little piece of information away. Mal was at least part-faerie, well that explained her ease with magic, it didn't just flow through her blood it touched her very core. He could only imagine what it must feel like to finally be able to reach that part of herself and hear it answer back.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came quickly and with it a new day of school. Stepping out of the secret entrance to her room Mal wasn't surprised to see Ben waiting for her. Sighing to herself she walked with him to the Great Hall, sitting down at the Slytherin table to eat. The other students in her house still seemed intent on keeping a wide berth but one girl wasn't shy about coming over. "What's this about huh Benny-boo?"

It was the Hufflepuff girl who looked like a cheerleader, her designer heels tapping the stone pavement, hands on her hips. "Audrey calm down and tell me what the problem is." Ben's voice was calm and steady, he must have had a fair bit of practice settling this particular girl down.

"My problem is that my boyfriend's forgotten I exist." Audrey snapped back, his attempts to calm her down wouldn't work this time. "You're spending far too much time with the charity cases and blowing me off in the process. You're too nice, and I know that in your mother's case the big, mean beast was actually a Prince but sometimes and evil witch is just an evil little witch. You saw what she did to Kylie and Hayley's hair, they're bad news." Pursing her lips she tossed Mal a rather delicate look of disdain before stalking off to her own table for breakfast.

Ben stood, muttering that he'd be back only to have Mal cut him off. "No she's right, you should go." Blue eyes turned back to Mal, hurt welling in their depths. She couldn't mean that, could she? "I don't need your attention, and I don't owe you mine." Audrey was right, the bonding over the weekend was a secret. No one would ever know that he'd spent an entire weekend by her fireplace. He was the poster-child for goodness and she would always be an evil faerie, nothing was going to change that so why bother playing nice in the meantime. "Do yourself a favour and wake-up. I don't need you." Grabbing her bag Mal left the hall leaving Ben torn between following her and talking to Audrey. This time the latter won.

With a heavy heart Ben finally made his way to class. Audrey was still mad with him and it would take a lot of work to mend that bridge. On top of that Mal probably wasn't talking to him either and he didn't even know where to start with making amends there. It was her first instinct to lash out and protect herself but in doing so he'd seen a glimpse of hurt, hurt that he'd unwittingly caused. The academic gods were out to punish him too because his first class was the one he disliked the most. Potions. His mood didn't get any better when he entered the dungeon either.

The Prince headed towards his seat beside Mal only to find it had already been taken by Lonnie. The fellow Gryffindor gave him an apologetic smile before pointing at the empty seat beside Jay, two rows behind the girls. Taking a seat he greeted the fellow lion before letting out a deep sigh. This class would be far more enjoyable and go a lot faster with a certain jaded faerie making sarcastically witty remarks.

When Mal had approached Lonnie the asian girl had been hesitant at first but she'd also witnessed what had occurred at breakfast. Audrey was usually so sweet but she had been known to be defensive where Ben was concerned so maybe the Prince having a male to tutor for a while would calm the huffy Princess down. Sitting beside the snarky Slytherin Lonnie couldn't help but chuckle at the faerie's sassy comebacks. It also made a nice reprieve from Jay's flirting so perhaps this was something she needed as well.

"Ten knuts says I can make dog-breath and prissy-sticks' potion explode from here." Mal challenged. The two Slytherin Prefects had made a point of asking which corridor she'd found to curl up in and it was time for a little payback. Lonnie shook her head, refusing the bet. There was no doubt in the girl's mind that Mal could do just that but she wouldn't stand in her way of a little mischief. Taking aim Mal lobbed a ball of rat-tails across the room to land right in the potion. "Wait for it…wait for it…"

The cauldron let of a large bang like canon fire, multi-coloured fireworks shooting from its depths to dance about the room. The class marveled at the bright sparks, ducking every now and again to avoid them as they flew overhead. Amongst the chaos Mal and Lonnie cheered while Ben slumped further onto the desk. He could've been the one celebrating with her but maybe it was better that Lonnie was the one by her side right now.

"Dude, seriously?" Jay rolled his eyes at the blond teen beside him. Ben's gazed snapped to the darker boy, a questioning look on his face. "If you like her, maybe you should've gone with that instead of chasing the other girl." If only it were that simple. Mal was feisty and vibrant, she made him look at things differently, she challenged him, but on the other hand Audrey was his girlfriend. He'd been with Audrey for a couple of years now and he just couldn't give up on all that history just because a shiny new toy fell into his toybox. "Look, we don't exactly come from a place full of smiles and rainbows, you know what I'm saying? We all have defenses around the lumps of coal in our chests but Mal, she's got an entire fortress. Just…pick a spot and keep chipping away." Trust Mal, Miss Ice Queen, to have a Prince mooning after her. Jay couldn't help but chuckle at the thought before fixing Ben with a serious glare. "But seriously, you hurt her and there isn't a single force on this planet that could stop me for pulverizing you into the dirt, you got that?"

"Audrey was right about you, you are bad news." Lonnie grinned, walking in time to the girl beside her. "I like it and I like your hair. It's cool." A small but genuine smile began to creep onto Mal's face. After what had happened with Ben she didn't think anyone else here would be so open with her but Lonnie was refreshing, the girl saying anything and everything that slipped into her head. "Hey, do you think you could do my hair? I mean, not like Hayley and Kylie's but more like yours" Lonnie asked as they sat down at their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Wide green eyes stared at the girl, not even noticing the rest of the class filtering in behind them. _'Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair.'_ Green wisps of magic glittered through Lonnie's bob, growing it out to asymmetrical curls. The class seemed to hold their breath as Lonnie reached for a mirror. "Ah! I love it! Now I'm cool." Mal nodded, something inside her glad that the other girl was so pleased with her new look. "You wait, you're going to have all the girls wanting you to do their hair. Well, maybe not _all_ the girls." Thoughts of Kylie and Hayley still crying over their hair made them both cackle with laughter.

The class was partnered off to work on shielding charms. One student was to fire a disarming spell while the other attempted to block it. It wasn't long before both girls had mastered the charm and began to goof off. Jay on the other hand, was having problems. Not because he couldn't get a handle on the charm but because Ben couldn't seem to focus.

"Quit with the doe-eyes and hit me." Jay grumbled as Ben's eyes fell to the purple curls bouncing with laughter as she messed around with Lonnie. The boy muttered a quick 'sorry' before attempting to focus on the task at hand but he couldn't help it, her laugh was just a little too distracting. Firing off a spell Jay realized too late that Ben wasn't watching, sending the Prince flying across the room.

Screams reached Mal's ears, making her turn just in time to see Ben hurtling across the room. Screeching a levitation charm the faerie had to take a moment to calm her racing heart, the Prince suspended above her head. Blue locked with green and the world froze for just a moment, breaking her concentration and her hold on the charm.

Mal groaned, her head hurt and her winded stomach was aching to draw breath. Warm lips brushing against her neck made her cheeks turn pink, Ben's solid weight keeping her from getting up. "You're heavy." She grumbled, poking him sharply in the side. The Prince suddenly remembered where he was, or more who he was lying on, pushing himself up while his cheeks burnt bright red. Muttering apologies he quickly helped her up before letting Lonnie take over.

Worried about a potential concussion Lonnie quickly escorted Mal out of the room and to the hospital ward for Madame Pomfrey to examine, leaving Ben to stare after them both with a dazed expression as Jay sidled up beside him. "You know, I couldn't have planned that one better if I tried." The thief tried to make light of the situation. In the short time he'd known him Ben seemed like a fairly decent guy so if Ben just happened to have a crush on his semi-not-blood-related-sister then he guessed he could get behind it. Mal could do far worse than a do-gooder Prince. "And hey, look at the bright side, she could have just stepped aside and let you hit the wall." A smile finally returned to Ben's face. Jay was right, Mal had actually saved him so maybe there was a chance he could still fix…whatever it was they had.

Mal spent the rest of the day confined to a hospital bed, or at least she should've if she hadn't snuck out the moment Madame Pomfrey's back was turned. Slipping into her room she sat by the fire reading her spell books and practicing a couple of easier charms. Her concentration was broken by a house elf named Bartok bringing her a tray of food for dinner. Bowing to the girl he turned to leave only to have her call him back. He shook his head at the offered seat, telling her it wasn't a house elf's place to sit with a witch only to be halted with a soft 'please'. Slowly she managed to coax the shy house elf to eat with her and that was how Ben found her, giggling as Bartok used his ears to pull funny faces for her. At the sight of the Prince, Bartok leaped from the chair, bowing until his nose touched the ground before rushing out the door.

Mal's green eyes were fixed on the Prince, his weight shifting feet as he tried to find the words. "Thank you…for today." He decided to settle with that as an opener. "I probably would've flown through the window if you hadn't used that charm." The faerie nodded, she'd reacted with the first thing she could think of so they were both lucky that had been the spell that sprung to mind. "And I wanted to apologize for this morning. Audrey caught me off-guard and I didn't handle the situation well." That was an understatement but she was giving him a chance to make amends so he was going to make the most of it. "The truth is I like spending time with you. You're witty and intelligent and you make me laugh. I don't care if people think you're trouble, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

Letting out a big sigh Mal steeled herself for what she was about to say. "I…probably shouldn't have snapped." Okay so it wasn't quite an apology but she'd never apologized to anyone before and she couldn't quite bring herself to do it now. "You weren't the one saying those things but I'm not giving up Lonnie. She- she's okay, I guess, for a non-charity case."

Ben grinned, he could accept that. "Okay, I'll let you keep DA with Lonnie if you spend potions with me." He had to admit, Defense against the Dark Arts would be better with Jay, he wouldn't be so worried about hurting him. There was just something about Mal, he couldn't bring himself to raise a wand against her, even if he knew it was for school. "I just don't think I can stand another Potions lesson without your barbed tongue." Chuckling Mal agreed, she could handle those terms, and it meant she got to spend some more time with Lonnie who seemed to be one of the few people who actually enjoyed her presence. Setting the tray to one side Ben brought out their homework, the pair steadily working their way through it before moving on to some more spell work.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Mal took her usual seat at the Slytherin table half-expecting Ben to take a seat opposite her. What she didn't expect was Lonnie and Jay to join him. "I feel like such a rebel." Lonnie giggled, loading her plate up with food. "I always wondered what it felt like to sit here. I swear the food tastes better though, probably because it's like the 'forbidden fruit' or something." Lonnie seemed to get a kick out of toeing the line between mischief and chaos and it made Mal smile. She could see parts of herself in Lonnie and although she wouldn't admit it, it was helping her feel more at home in Hogwarts.

As if they'd started a revolution, dinner saw Evie, Carlos, Doug and Jane join them. The Slytherins bristled at the additions to their table but didn't say a word, especially since one of those was Ben. The Prince was careful about how much time he spent with Mal outside of class though. Breakfast was always spent with her while lunches were dedicated to Audrey and most dinners went to the Hufflepuff as well but the time after dinner was always spent in Mal's room. Sometimes they went through homework, others they practiced what she'd need to know for her exams, and some moments were spent just messing about or talking about whatever stupid thing came into their heads.

Saturdays were for sleeping in, at least for Mal. Ben had Quidditch practice in the mornings which gave the faerie all the time she wanted to laze around until he came to drag her out of bed for lunch. She loved the peacefulness of Saturdays, or she did until Hayley decided to try to hex her in the hallway. Faster than a snake Mal whipped around with a shield charm followed quickly by a hex of her own. Which just happened to be when Fairy Godmother turned the corner.

 _'I'd like to see you take that energy and channel it into Quidditch.'_ Mal scowled, bleary-eyed at the grey skies. The sun wasn't even awake yet so why did she have to be? She'd much rather be curled up under the covers and fast asleep then standing around in the grey light before dawn. Without a broom of her own she was stuck grasping a Cleansweep 7, a school issue for first years to practice hovering on.

The captain of the Slytherin team finally arrived with a trunk to test her skills to see if she had a place on the team. He briefly went through the positions on the team and what their roles were before telling her to mount her broom. Mal was a natural in the air, taking to it like a duck to water. Closing her eyes the tiredness melted away, replaced by a feeling of complete and total freedom before coming crashing down to earth when the first ball was thrown.

Speeding across the field she ducked and weaved, catching the quaffle more times than not. The bludger was a problem, while she had the coordination to strike it, she lacked the strength to send it any great distance. Finally a bucket of golden ping pong balls were brought out, her eyes instantly being drawn to their glitter. The dragon in her pin-pointed each one as it was thrown, the girl racing after them and catching every single one.

Touching down on the pitch Mal waited as he packed everything back up. "Well I think we just found our Seeker. Practice is Tuesday and Friday nights." Leaving her to stow her borrowed broom away he left, dragging the trunk of Quidditch supplies behind him. Crap, Quidditch practice meant less time with Ben and potentially less sleep too. What had she gotten herself into?

"You're kidding!" Ben snorted into his pumpkin juice as they worked on their homework. "You actually tried out for the team?" Okay, it wasn't that he thought Mal would be bad at Quidditch it was just that she wasn't exactly the poster-child for team spirit. Actually she probably treated Slytherins with as much contempt as she held for, well, everyone else in the school. The idea of her willingly playing a game that was all about team spirit made him snicker.

"Under duress." Mal replied promptly. Her reputation was at stake here, she couldn't let people think she willingly joined the Quidditch team. "Fairy Godmother demanded I try out." Of course, it was her own fault for actually trying to catch the balls. If she hadn't done so well she wouldn't have made the team, but those gold balls just drew her attention and the next thing she knew she was chasing after them without actually realizing she had moved.

Ben's mind ticked over his memory of the Slytherin team. They had a fairly decent set of chasers, if you didn't mind a little underhandedness, their beaters were strong but lacked Jay's aim, mind you no one seemed to match Jay for deadly accuracy with a bludger, and the captain played keeper so that only left… "You're playing seeker? Seriously?" Relief washed over him, she'd be out of the way of the main game so she was unlikely to sustain an injury. He hadn't liked the idea of potentially having to face her across the pitch but seeker would be a good position for her. She was tiny, light and agile, the perfect build for a seeker.

Mal growled, shoving him lightly. "Shut up Mr Captain." She knew about his own position as chaser and team captain, he was actually stupidly proud of that position and his team. "You know what, just for you laughing at me I'm going to make sure I kick your ass at Quidditch." And that only seemed to make Ben laugh even harder, the boy clutching his sides as they ached from the movement. A cry of displeasure was promptly followed by Mal kicking him off his chair, laughing at the stunned look on his face.

Apparently finding out Mal was the new Seeker meant Ben took it upon himself to train her since her first game was only a couple of weeks away. Once practice with the Gryffindor team was done on a Saturday morning, a disgustingly cheerful Ben would drag her down to the pitch. With a bucket of ping pong balls hanging off the end of his broom, he threw them all one by one, flying around the pitch while she had to duck, weave and dive in an attempt to catch them all. Mal had to admit though, the celebratory butter beer in her room afterwards was always worth the training sessions.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and Mal wanted nothing more than to roll over and forget the world existed and she probably would've managed it too if Ben hadn't bounced on her bed reminding her it was game day and she had to get dressed. Shoving the boy off her bed she tried to close her eyes only for him to sit a strong mug of coffee on the table on the opposite side of the room. "I hate you." She grumbled, crawling out of bed and guzzling down her precious black elixir. He wouldn't rest until she'd gotten dressed and marched her way down to the pitch, it was only then that she realized what he was wearing. The rest of the crowd making their way to the stands were dressed in Ravenclaw blue but he was wearing green for Slytherin. Jay and Lonnie came up behind him, also donning green to support her, wishing her a good game before disappearing up the stairs to find some good seats.

Kicking off Mal took a moment to enjoy the rush of air before glancing around at the stands. Three quarters of the crowd was dressed in blue, only the Slytherins ever wore green on game day, except for three Gryffindors waving cheerfully and wearing dragon horns if she wasn't mistaken. Shaking her head at their folly she threw them a quick wave before taking her position. Flying up above the action Mal began to scan the pitch for the snitch. Below her Slytherin made a play for the ball, snatching it out of a Ravenclaw's grasp before speeding down the pitch. It was neck and neck for most of the game, and that was when she saw it, a flash of gold down by the pitch.

That was all Mal needed, the girl plunging into a dive. Behind her she could just see the Ravenclaw seeker tailing her. Pressing herself to her broom she silently urged the old twig to move faster as she plummeted towards the ground. A bludger sped her way and Mal was forced to roll out of the dive loosing sight of the snitch, but thankfully the Ravenclaw had never actually spotted it. Climbing back up to her previous altitude Mal began to search again.

Green eyes gleamed with desire as soon as she spotted it, a speck of glitter by a Ravenclaw Beater's knee. Kicking her broom into gear she pelted towards him like an arrow. Whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't a Slytherin Seeker to charge at him like a rhino on a rampage. Rolling away at the last minute Mal held the snitch up triumphantly while the Beater covered his face with his hands waiting for the impact. It was done, the game was over and she'd just won her first match.

Washing off a layer of sweat Mal finally stepped out of her bathroom in an old shirt and comfy shorts only to be swept up in a massive bear hug. "You won!" Ben finally set her down before nodding towards the living area of her rooms. Waiting for her were her friends, their tutors and a buffet of food. She'd been invited to the Slytherin common room for the celebration but she never was one for parties. This was more her style and it was with the people she actually wanted to enjoy her victories with. Sitting around the fire they shared butter beers while laughing about the game, Prince William making sure to show off his green prince vest, complete with silver serpent design, before curling up by the fire.

Mal woke to a sense of complete warmth. At some point they'd requested some house elves to cover the floor with mattresses and blankets, everyone finding a spot to curl up because they didn't feel like moving. Evie lay near the fire, head resting on Doug's stomach while his fingers combed her hair even though both were fast asleep. Jay was spread-eagled, one leg draped over Carlos while the other boy was curled away from him. Jane and Lonnie shared a blanket, the two girls sleeping back-to-back while Ben's arm had become her own pillow. "Morning champ." He smiled at her, not once moving to reclaim his arm and she made no move to get up. It was comfortable, she was warm and she was perfectly happy to enjoy the quiet calmness of the morning before everyone else woke up and broke the peace.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	9. Chapter 9

Much to Mal's surprise attitudes began to change. Slytherins began to speak to her, the gap at mealtimes now non-existent. If her friends weren't able to sit with her their seats were soon filled by other students. A few even asked her if she would do their hair for them, like she'd done for Lonnie. While most found the new styles pleasing one certainly did not.

Audrey voiced her objections to Ben every chance she got. It just wasn't right for everyone to be getting magical make-overs while the already-beautiful suddenly had to find new ways to maintain the attention they'd always had. Ben tried his best to sooth the flustered girl all while finding it harder and harder to remain calm while doing so.

The weekend brought another Quidditch match, this time Griffindor verses Hufflepuff. Ben stopped by Mal's room on the way to the pitch expecting to have to drag her out of bed just to get her to wish him good luck only to find her room completely empty. Frowning he continued on to the field only to see a flash of vibrant purple hair standing outside the changing rooms.

"Mal!" Ben couldn't help the bright smile bursting onto his face as he rushed forward to greet her with a hug. "What are you doing here?" His blue eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, Miss Strictly-Purple-and-Green was wearing red and gold, despite it clashing with her hair. At that moment he didn't think he could be happier if he tried.

Mal rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. Quidditch wasn't really her thing but it was his and if he could wear those ridiculous horns she could wear one of Lonnie's sweaters for a few hours. "I hate waking up early but I couldn't just sleep through your game." She doubted she could've stood the disappointment on his face if she'd missed it. "And I made you cookies. Double choc chip." Mischievous smile on her face the faerie held up a bag of cookies.

Normally Ben didn't eat carbs before a game but Mal made them for him. Grabbing one out of the bag he hummed his approval before taking a bite. His hum became more enthusiastic as the flavours rolled over his taste buds. Mal could cook! Who would've thought a girl from prison could actually make cookies. "Keep the rest safe for when I win. They'll disappear if I take them in the change rooms with me." Without thinking he kissed her cheek before disappearing to get ready for the game.

Mal took a seat beside Lonnie, the girl throwing her a curious glance before pointing to her cheek. Swiping at it with her thumb she raised an eyebrow at the chocolate smear Ben had left behind. How long had that been there? How had she not noticed its presence. The faerie snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see Lonnie going for the cookies, slapping her hand away befores he could grab one. They were Ben's.

The game began and Mal couldn't seem to take her eyes off Ben the whole time. He wove through the other players so effortlessly, like they were swimming through mud while he was skating over the surface of a lake. She could see why he'd been made Captain, his team followed his directions to the letter, pulling off moves with precision and grace. They danced all over the Hufflepuffs scoring an easy win for their house and causing the red supporters to scream with joy.

Changing out of his Quidditch robes Ben left to find Mal only to have Audrey block his path. "What was that?" Her mouth was a thin line, she wasn't just mad, she was practically fuming. "I saw you kiss her." The rest of the team had been walking over to walk back to the dorms with their Captain but stopped short when they saw Audrey, backing away silently. Ben would catch up eventually and he'd probably need some cheering up when he did.

Ben frowned, he honestly didn't know why he'd kissed Mal. She was fun, easy to be around and she was slowly becoming a great friend, someone he could discuss politics and academics with, not just decoration plans and social outings. "She was being a good friend and wishing me luck, plus she brought me cookies, and it was only on the cheek." Whatever Audrey had wanted to hear, that was apparently not it.

"You never eat before a game." Audrey spat back, the girl close to tears but she kept her composure. Audrey had baked for Ben before but he'd already refused to have one of her cupcakes before a game, insisting she keep it for afterwards so they could celebrate together. She'd always considered it a sweet gesture, him wanting to share moments with her but now she wasn't sure. "I think you need to take some time and work out what's really important. Us or a charity case."

Ben stood flabbergasted as Audrey jammed her big sunglasses over her eyes and spun on her heel, stalking away from him. "I don't." Ben called after her, making her pause and turn to face him. "I don't need time." Walking over to the Princess he took her hands, a soft smile on his face. "Audrey, you are beautiful and warm and caring, any guy would be fortunate to be with you." And he meant it, Audrey had always been a source of kind understanding for him. "But that's not what I need. I need someone who won't just be by my side, but someone who'll support me, challenge me and that's not you. You will always be someone very dear to me but I can't stand in the way of you finding someone who will truly love you, just as I'm hoping you won't stop me from finding the love I need." Lifting a delicate hand he pressed his lips to her knuckles one last time. "I really hope you find your Prince. Goodbye Audrey."

Whatever Ben had thought he'd feel walking away from Audrey, it wasn't this strange sense of calmness. He wasn't relieved or upset, he wasn't numb or jubilant, he was just resolved. Their relationship hadn't been what it used to be for a while and looking back he could see it had been leading to this moment. Audrey was hurting, he knew that, but he also knew he couldn't ease that pain for her. It was something she'd have to work through herself and hopefully they'd find a way to at least retain the friendship they'd held all those years. Lost in his thoughts Ben hadn't been watching where he was going until he suddenly found himself outside Mal's room.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey." The faerie greeted him from her spot by the fire. "There's the champion. I wasn't sure if you'd come by or not. I hear the Gryffindor common room is going off right now." She was still wearing Lonnie's sweater but he had a feeling she'd get rid of it shortly. A smile slowly crept onto his face, hand reaching for hers before dragging her out of the room and all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Mal had never been to a party before and if he had to suffer a house party, he was dragging her down with him.

Mal had not been expecting the noise coming from the Gryffindor common room, the party already in full swing. Cheers erupted when they saw Ben but curious eyes very quickly wandered over to Mal. Their Captain had always brought Audrey up to celebrate their wins, the Hufflepuff escorting Ben on a lap of the common room before settling down by the fire to Ben's attention being solely on her. The absence of the girl told the team all they needed to know, Audrey was no longer with Ben but did that mean Mal was his new girlfriend?

Jay bounded over to Mal, sweeping her up in a big hug before leading her over to a table full of snacks. The thief was more of a team player than she was, he thrived knowing the party was for him. Well for him and his team mates, but that meant it was for him. It also didn't help that she was a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room. The old feuds were dead but that didn't mean the lions were going to welcome a snake into their house.

Walking around the common room Ben made sure to speak to everyone at least once, his eyes flicking over to Mal every so often to make sure she was okay. The girl was currently sitting by the window, watching Jay as he entertained the team with a ridiculous stunt. Lonnie stood beside the girl, the only one who seemed to want to talk to her other than the bold thief.

Taking the center of the floor Ben announced that house games would commence earning a cheer from the crowd. Usually Ben sat on the sidelines with Audrey and watched the rest of the house play but this time he was joining in the fun. The first event was the quaffle relay. Teams of two had to take it in turns to put a quaffle between their knees and make their way to the other end of the common room, around a table and back to the starting line. Grinning from ear to ear Ben chose Jay as his partner for the race before naming Mal and Lonnie as challengers.

Taking their positions Jay and Lonnie were to go first. Jay took the lead first, his longer legs helping him on this course but Lonnie was more agile when it came to taking the corner around the table, making up for lost time so they crossed the starting line almost at the same time. Lonnie was faster with passing the quaffle over, giving Mal an extra couple of seconds to start waddling to the other end of the room but Ben wasn't too far behind her and he had longer legs. Mal scowled, this was ridiculous, there was no way she'd beat him if she had to waddle like a duck. But then…the rules never said anything about _how_ you had to cross the line. Smirking the girl began to bounce like a bunny, propelling herself further and faster than she would if she was waddling. It took her no time at all to catch up to Ben and pass him. "Just like a Slytherin to cheat." He called after her as she bounded past him and on to cross the finish line.

Turning back around Mal smirked, tossing her quaffle to bounce off his chest as he waddled towards the finish line. "You said I had to go around the table and back with a quaffle between my legs, you never said I had to _walk_ it. Therefore it's not cheating, I'm just smarter than you." Finally reaching the finish line Ben bowed, acknowledging her win and passing the faerie and her partner the celebratory butter beers that accompanied winning a challenge. Taking a seat beside her they watched the next couple of challenges with Ben eventually being called up to compete again. No one else called Mal out to challenge them but they weren't keeping their distance from her either.

Eventually Ben found Mal curled up on one of the armchairs by the fire. Most of the other Gryffindors had made their way up to bed but a few were still enjoying the food that was left. Not wanting to wake her Ben lifted the girl up into his arms and carried her up to his dorm room. Jay watched silently as the Prince removed her sweater and shoes before laying her down in his bed and tucking her in. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear he gave her a soft smile before grabbing some extra blankets and making his own bed on the floor between his bed and Jay's. The thief nodded to himself, Ben might not know how he felt but everyone else did. Well, everyone except Mal. This was going to be interesting to watch.

Jay snickered as one by one the boys in their room woke up, noticing the Prince sleeping on the floor before spotting the purple-haired girl in his bed. No one seemed to know what to make of it. Audrey always left the parties at a reasonable hour, requesting Ben walk her back to her own house common room. Sometimes he was in the mood to join in the games when he returned, other times he headed straight to bed but with Mal everything was different. Their Captain and Prince hadn't remained by her side instead he'd dragged her into a challenge, something Audrey would've never allowed, and Mal seemed perfectly content to just watch the rest of the games. Sometimes Mal cheered for Ben, other times she heckled him from the sidelines, both earning snorted laughter from the boy. She hadn't demanded to be walked back to her room she'd just curled up on a chair and fallen asleep, it was Ben who'd decided she needed a bed while remaining a gentleman and taking the floor. In fact, every interaction they'd witnessed had been nothing you wouldn't expect from good friends and yet they couldn't help feeling there was more to it then that.

Ben woke first, snickering at the faerie sprawled over his bed. She was not a morning person and it would probably take a big cup of coffee to tempt her out from under the covers. A quick nod to Jay was all it took, he knew the other boy would watch out for her while he was gone. First on his list was her room, stopping to grab some fresh clothes for her, before continuing on to the kitchens for her beloved coffee.

A rich aroma filled her senses, it was an unmistakable scent she'd come to associate with all things good about the world. Pink lips curled into a lazy smile as she reached for it only to have it dance out of reach. Ben. Only he would be so mean as to keep her from her precious elixir. "You know for a Prince you're actually rather twisted and cruel." Humming his agreement the boy placed a cup on the table for her. Green eyes stared at the practically minuscule cup before glaring at him. "Where's the rest of it?"

Ben chuckled, tossing her clothes to the girl. "Get dressed and meet me in the common room. You'll get the rest then." He slipped out the door closing it behind him and laughed when he heard a pillow hit the door. Yes he was tempting the dragon but that was half the fun.

The common room froze as a glowering dragon stormed in, eyes focused on the Prince. "Ben, I want my coffee." Not at all phased by her harsh demeanor he merely chuckled and indicated the seat beside him, a steaming mug of coffee already waiting for her. Placated the girl took her seat, downing the mug's contents in one go. Laughter soon returned to the room, the lions slowly returning to what they were doing while Ben slowly tempted Mal into conversation.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas was coming and with it most of the school would be going home for the holidays leaving Mal and her friends with free reign over the campus, something Mal couldn't be happier about. A few weeks with no other students to worry about, sounded like heaven to her. Ben however was not so pleased by the idea. He seemed troubled that Mal and her friends would feel isolated. There was no way they could go back to Azkaban and be with their families but to be without any family influence made him sad for them. At least there was one last thing to look forward to before the term ended.

A few weekends of the year students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, it was also a final shopping trip for most people to buy Christmas gifts before going home. Mal and her friends were allowed to visit so long as they stayed with their tutors so the eight of them decided to make the trip together. Mal and Ben were the last to join the group, the latter having trouble rousing the faerie.

Snow crunched underfoot as the group made their way to the village before Mal and Lonnie exchanged devious looks. "Girls' trip!" They called out, grabbing Evie and Jane's hands before disappearing into the town. Shrugging the boys decided to make their own way around the village, perhaps doing a little shopping of their own.

Mal and Jay had been picking pockets all term. Whenever someone spoke ill of one of them, their pockets were suddenly substantially lighter. The end result was all four villains had a sizable pouch of coins to spend. Searching the stores they collected trinkets and baubles they thought the others might like but somehow Mal just couldn't seem to find the perfect present for Ben. Maybe she could sneak back down another day and find something for him. Sighing she purchased some art supplies and let the girls drag her away to another store.

The girls finally met up with the boys at the Three Broomsticks, sitting down to warm up by the fire with a round or two of butter beers. The day was ending and with it their freedom. Stepping back out into the cold Mal shivered, the wind had picked up and it had begun to snow. Without even thinking Ben shoved his beanie onto her head before unbuttoning his coat and tugging her backwards into his chest. Closing the jacket back up he changed his pace to meet hers, arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm. None of the villains seemed to have been given warm clothing, or at least not enough to stave off the chill that overtook Hogwarts each winter. The pair looked ridiculous walking along together, Mal's face was barely high enough to see over the top of his jacket, but neither cared. Mal was warm and that was all that mattered to Ben.

Ben bid his farewells to the group before finally joining the trail of students exiting the school. With Lonnie and Doug gone as well the rest of the group didn't really see the point in staying in their houses. Instead Mal's room suddenly had two more mattresses tossed on the ground in the main area while Evie joined Mal in her bed to keep warm, Prince William doing his best to keep their feet warm.

It felt so strange not to have Ben there, since the moment they'd arrived he'd been a whirlwind of action and it left the place strangely quiet, despite Jay and Carlos' racket with their mock-fighting. Setting up her new art supplies Mal began to paint, it was something calming that took all of her focus and stopped her thinking about how empty the place felt without the usual hustle and bustle. Evie even dug up some spells to bring the subject of her paintings to life and soon a purple dragon was enjoying being able to flutter around in the canvas, preening and unfurling its wings for whoever passed in the hope of being admired.

Christmas Day arrived, none of the villains expecting much, only to find a small pile at the end of their beds. Grabbing their presents the girls made their way out to the living area to join the boys and open them all together. They decided to exchange their own presents first. Evie's gift was new clothing for them all, Mal practically giggled when she saw the purple leather jacket Evie had made her. Carlos gave them all photographs he'd asked Ben to take of the whole group, using a special solution to make them move. Mal stared at the four friends in the photo, all laughing and playing with each other, their family. Jay gave the girls jewellery and Carlos a leather cuff, Mal instantly getting him to help her put the dragon necklace on. Mal's gifts to them were slightly different, for Carlos it was a book on how to modify electronics to work with magic, Jay received an enchanted set of lockpicks to pick locks as well as magic, for Evie it was Mal's own solution to make hair extra shiny and silky, a potion she'd been working on for a while for the girl.

Their own presents out of the way they turned to the pile of other gifts. It seemed their tutors had all purchased little trinkets for them. Jane gave them all woolen gloves, Lonnie's present were ceramic waving cats, each one painted a different colour with a note saying they were to bring luck, while Doug had given each a book he thought they'd like. Ben seemed to have taken their lack of warm clothes to heart, giving each of them a thick, warm jacket in their own signature colours. Grinning Mal quickly wrapped hers around her, pulling the hood down over her hair only to have something else fall out of it. A solid gold bracelet that looked like three dragon's talons wrapping around her wrist.

Wearing their new jackets the group decided to head down to the great hall for lunch. It was a smaller affair so instead of having four large tables they had one smaller table. Jane waved, noting the gloves in their pockets, before taking a seat beside Carlos. The five of them took their time eating what the wanted, they didn't even mind when Fairy Godmother came to pull Christmas Crackers with them all, before finally making their way back up to Mal's room and curling up for the night.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

_Lady Ami DragonHeart


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning saw Jane tugging on their blankets until they finally dressed and joined her outside. Hugging the Jacket Ben gave her tighter around her body Mal had to admit the snow was particularly beautiful. Three feet had fallen overnight but the morning held perfectly blue skies, perfect for a day in the snow. At least it was until a handful of snow splattered against the side of her face. Spinning around to fix the culprit with a glare she caught another snowball to the face.

Wiping the slush from her face Mal's screech of protest was cut short by Ben's smiling face, a third snowball ready to go. "What are you doing here?" Tossing the snowball over his shoulder he walked over to the faerie, brushing the final snowflakes from her jacket with a soft smile. She was wearing his present, he was so glad she liked it.

"My parents were called away on business and it seemed silly to stay there all by myself so I came back early." Ben replied, he'd already dropped his bag off in his dorm and was on his way down to Mal's room when he spotted her out in the snow. He was actually rather proud of himself for being able to sneak up on her and hit her with snowballs. "Thank you, that painting is amazing." Whatever he'd been expecting from Mal, not that he'd expected anything, it certainly wasn't a painting of a golden lion standing regally against a blue background. The majestic beast shifted and roared occasionally but most of the time it sat and surveyed the room like a king. Ben's smile grew as Mal blushed at the praise, reaching over to tug her hood up. "Now I think a good snowball fight is in order."

It didn't take the girls long to create an ice fortress, a wave of Mal's wand and it had sprung out of the snow like an eager bunny. Evie, Jane and Mal quickly got to work forming as many snowballs as they could while Ben, Carlos and Jay were still trying to form their own base. "Cheater." Ben called out shaking his head at the faerie's antics only to get a snowball to the face, the purple-haired girl cackling with glee.

The girls dominated the first half of their game, the boys getting hit with snow the moment their heads popped above their defenses. Eventually Ben grew bold, sending Jay out as a decoy to draw their fire while he slipped around the back. Sneaking in to the girls' base he let out a battle cry before tackling Mal into the snow. Taking that as their cue, Jay and Carlos leaped into action storming the girls' base and pelting Evie and Jane with snowballs until they surrendered. Mal however took far longer to admit defeat.

Ben pinned her to the ground demanding surrender only to have Mal try to roll him off her. Changing tactics his fingers began to tickle her sides until she was crying with laughter. Once more he asked for her surrender and eventually she gave in, breathlessly accepting defeat. Staring down at the panting faerie Ben was suddenly struck by how beautiful she really was. Lying in the snow, hair fanned out like silk around her face he was drawn to her pale skin and flushed cheeks, the full pink lips gasping for breath. Somehow between her initial dismissal of him and now he'd fallen for her. An ordinary man would've quailed, retreated within himself to ponder if she felt the same way about him but that sort of behaviour just wasn't fitting for a Prince. No, there was only one course of action, he would be the perfect gentleman and woo her and fortunately for him, his mother was a hopeless romantic. Rolling off her Ben offered his hand and helped her up, telling the group they should all head inside and get warmed up.

Mal sat by her fireplace, freshly showered and warm when Bartok entered wearing the knitted jumper she'd asked Evie to make for him. The blue-haired girl had outdone herself, her careful pearling creating a pair of green dragons on the front, Mal's own symbol and one the house-elf seemed to like. He hadn't wanted to accept the gift, mostly because it wasn't the sort of things house-elves did, but Mal had insisted and he'd loved it, tugging it over his large ears the moment he saw it. The other elves had wondered where it had come from but the elf had proudly noted that Miss Mal had insisted he wear it and that 'Princess Evie' had made it just for him. It had become the most precious thing he owned, the elf dutifully taking it off when he went anywhere near anything that might make it dirty.

The rest of the group greeted him warmly, Evie patting his head, Carlos giving him a wave and Jay lightly bumping fists with him. Even Jane had become used to the elf wandering in to fix Mal's room and stoke her fireplace. Ben walked in just as Bartok was setting out dinner for the group, his eyes quickly taking in the two mattresses in the main room, the girls probably had their own beds in Mal's bedroom, before asking if he could join them. A click of Bartok's fingers and a third bed was in the corner, Ben's belongings beside it. Grinning widely Mal picked Bartok up and set him down on a chair before he could protest, nodding to the last seat for Ben. Nervously the elf poked at his plate before finally relaxing enough to enjoy the meal, sitting amongst the few witches and wizards who didn't seem to mind an elf at their table. Even Evie's cat, her little 'Prince' curled up in Bartok's lap, liked him. Yes, he liked Miss Mal and her friends and he knew he'd be sad when they graduated the following year.

Ben had to smile as the little elf finally escorted the three girls into the bedroom, dutifully tucking Jan into her bed while the other two shared Mal's, the elf giving extra care to the young faerie. She might not know it, but she was slowly letting the light overpower the dark that had once consumed her. Walking back into the main room he fussed over the boys, building the fire so it would last through the night while they climbed into bed. He even fussed over Evie's cat, carrying the ball of fur in to put in bed with Evie before giving the room one last tidy and leaving.

A plan of attack formulated in Ben's mind, one he quickly put into practice. Using the holidays to his advantage the Prince began to learn everything he could about the faerie, her likes, her dislikes, what made her smile, and putting them into play. One night he took her up to the astronomy tower, laying a blanket down on the floor to stargaze instead of using a telescope. Another day was spent flying around the Quidditch pitch before enjoying a picnic lunch on the green. Every outing saw a smiling faerie return to her room, giggling about whatever activity Ben had set up for them. Jay's eyes locked with Ben's after one such adventure, giving him a knowing smile and a nod, Jay liked the way Mal was when she was around Ben and in return Ben seemed slightly more adventurous with Mal by his side. Carlos took a little longer to cotton on to what was going on but he too liked the way Ben treated Mal so he offered his silent approval as well. Evie was just glad Mal was smiling, they hadn't had the easiest lives but Ben was a balm for those wounds so she was happy for the girl she considered her sister, now she just wished Mal would realise how she felt about Ben so they could stop dancing around each other.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	13. Chapter 13

The holidays ended and soon everyone had vacated Mal's room for their own dorms leaving her room feeling remarkably empty. After having Evie in her bed for the past few weeks it felt strange to sleep alone. Eventually she managed to fall asleep but not without a lot of tossing and turning. Something was different but she couldn't quite work out what had changed during the course of the holidays, all she knew was something had and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

The first few weeks of school the anticipation built until it buzzed like a swarm of bees through. The second round of Quidditch games were coming and the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was always the highlight of the year. The two houses were the better teams, easily winning their matched against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so a match between the two was sure to be electrifying. It would also be the first time Mal and Ben had faced each other across the pitch.

"Try not to get distracted by my good looks up there." Ben teased, grinning at the green-clad faerie as the teams met in the middle of the pitch. It was customary for the teams competing to shake hands before mounting their brooms.

"You mean how ridiculous you look." Mal retorted rolling her eyes at the boy but she couldn't help a small grin showing. His face was painted red and gold for his house, the glinting metallic paint demanding her dragon's attention and by the way he quirked his eyebrow he knew it. She had to give him credit, he was far more observant than she'd expected and he'd picked up on that particular weakness with every intent to exploit it. And he called her the cheater. "Try not to get distracted by me kicking your butt."

The game began, both teams launching into the air after the quaffle. Mal soared higher, trying to get a good look at the snitch but she kept being drawn to Ben's face. Damn it, he was throwing off her concentration and he knew it. The Prince seemed perfectly content with her constant glances, preening slightly as he scored a goal. Rolling her eyes Mal flew towards the other end of the pitch.

The Slytherins slowly began to get more brutal with their plays, not caring if they bumped into a Gryffindor as they stole the ball. Mal had to shift out of the way a couple of times to make sure she wasn't caught in the middle of a collision. She needed to end this match and quickly. Turning around she caught a glint of golden movement only to see Ben slip from his broom. A particularly violent body-check had the red and gold Captain knocked from his broom and no one else seemed to see it. Without pausing to think Mal dove after him. Body flattened to her broom time seemed to slow down as she rocketed towards him. All she knew was she didn't want to imagine what life would be like without him. Reaching out her fingers grasped his, rolling them both out of the dive just before they hit the ground.

Mal lay on the grass a little winded from her less-than-graceful landing. Rolling out of the dive had dropped their momentum but they'd still hit the ground with a bit of force before rolling to a stop. Green eyes sought out Ben's face, relaxing when she saw him start to sit up. Glancing up at the game above them she groaned. "Are you kidding me?" The Gryffindor seeker had caught the snitch while she dove after Ben. "This better not have been an elaborate plan to make sure you won. And you smashed my broom."

Chuckling Ben quickly clutched his side, he definitely had a bruise there so laughing was not a good idea right now. The young Prince helped the faerie stand, concerned eyes quickly checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "I knew you liked me." A gentle hand tucked a stray curl behind her ear and suddenly he couldn't seem to stop himself. Before he knew it his lips were on hers, one arm around her waist as he kissed her in front of the whole school.

"I- I have to go." Whatever he'd expected it wasn't Mal racing off and leaving him standing in the middle of the pitch wondering what he'd done. He turned to go after her only to have his team sweep him up in a hug, grateful he was still alive after his fall. Blue eyes fell failing to spot a flash of purple amongst the crowd. Eventually he finally managed to free himself of his well-wishers so he could go in search of his saviour.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	14. Chapter 14

Mal sat in her room in an armchair by the fire, fingers pressed to her lips as she tried to make sense of the thoughts crashing around in her head. Ben had kissed her but it didn't make sense, why would he do something like that? How did she feel about it? Did she want him to do it again? She just didn't know what to feel anymore. She knew he'd entered her room, his footsteps getting closer until he knelt before her chair. "Mal, I'm so sorry, I didn't think." Warm hands took hers, thumbs caressing the back of her hands. "I just- you're smart and witty and beautiful, you make me laugh all the time, but that's no excuse for what I did. Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean you feel the same and I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendshi-." Mal's lips silenced any further utterings, her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed him.

"C- can we go back to the part about you being in love with me?" Mal's voice was quiet and unsure, she wanted to believe it but good things weren't meant to happen to people like her. Princes weren't meant to love prison girls. Ben's kisses were all she needed to know it was real, to know it was exactly what she wanted. Somehow Ben had wormed his way into her life and her heart and she hadn't even known until she thought he might die. Ben plummeting from his broom was the scariest thing she'd ever seen, not because she didn't like death because she'd seen dead bodies before, but because she wasn't ready to face a world without his light in it and she doubted she ever would be.

Taking Mal's hand Ben led her up to the Gryffindor common room where, once again, a victory party was in full swing, the only difference was she was their 'most valuable player'. Forgetting about the snitch and winning the game in favour of saving Ben had earned her a warm welcome in the lions' den and they made sure she knew it. No one cared that she was wearing green and silver robes, they just wanted to congratulate her and thank her for a spectacular save before shoving food or a drink into her hands.

Eventually she managed to escape the crowd, taking a seat beside Lonnie and Jay on a couch. Ben had a line of well-wishers as well, everyone wanted to let their Captain know they were glad he was okay and he was, more than okay actually. Not because he hadn't died from falling off his broom, although that helped, but because he could still taste Mal's lips on his own. For once he didn't want to celebrate with the team he just wanted to lock himself in Mal's rooms with the mischievous faerie and let her know just how much he loved her, but tonight wasn't about him it was about her and letting her see that she was good and that people cared about her.

Blue eyes glanced across the room at a faerie trying her best to stay awake while a fourth year babbled at her. Chuckling Ben strode over, politely cutting in before offering Mal his arm to escort her back to her rooms. Gratefully she took his arm, letting him lead her back to her room but the moment he closed the door it was like she'd found a second wind. One look at his face, streaks of gold still not completely washed off, and she had him pressed against the door, her lips attacking his hungrily.

Strong arms wound around her waist, lifting her off the ground as he carried her into her bedroom. Not once did his lips leaves hers, not until they stood beside her bed. Giving her one last kiss he sighed, stepping back to give her some space. "Get ready for bed, I'll see you in the morning." Ben turned to leave when a small hand caught his, the gesture halting him in his tracks.

"Stay." Her words were soft, almost whispered, but he heard them as clear as if she'd yelled. Nodding once he took a seat on her bed, using his shirt to rub the remaining paint off while she slipped into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. A ratty shirt and pair of shorts was her usual sleepwear but Ben thought it looked cute on her. Stripping down to his shorts Ben slipped into her bed, a soft smile on his face as she joined him, arms holding her tight as they finally let sleep take them.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	15. Chapter 15

They kept their relationship quiet during school, the most they showed of there being anything more than friends was his hand holding hers as they walked between classes, all other displays of affection stayed in her room. Hidden inside her room Ben sat by the fire, his faerie in his lap while they discussed homework or any other topic that sprung to mind. Mal couldn't be happier, he wasn't hiding her they were just taking the time to work out how they fit together before letting other people factor into their equation. In fact it was Ben who wanted to let the whole school know Mal was officially off the market while Mal was keeping him from doing just that. Of course, nothing could stop Ben's romantic side from breaking free, especially when Valentine's Day arrived.

Green eyes opened to find a bouquet of red roses beside her morning coffee, a note telling her she was more beautiful then all the flowers in the world. Ben found her crying into the flowers, his startled mind wondering if she hated flowers only to have her launch herself into his arms the moment she saw him. No one had ever given her flowers before and it was in that moment that Ben decided to make her first Valentine's Day one to remember.

Throughout the day little notes kept appearing in her books, each one telling her she was loved, and each time Mal glanced up to see Ben giving her a soft smile. Returning to her room after a long day of classes the faerie stopped short, a table set for two in the middle of the room, candles giving the whole room a soft, golden glow and Ben waiting for her with a single red rose. She was just about to sit down when Evie burst through the door, tears streaming down her face.

Turning to her friend Mal asked what was wrong, something had to be seriously wrong for her to burst through the door crying. Through Evie's sobbing Mal managed to catch a few words, 'Chad', 'Audrey' and 'kissing'. Her heart went out to the fallen Princess, despite Mal's warnings Evie had decided she was in love with Chad. She'd done his homework for him, done everything she could to make him like her and he'd been using her the entire time. From what Mal could gather Audrey had been waiting for Ben to come crawling back to her and when his little display at the Quidditch game proved he wasn't going to, she'd latched on to the next available Prince in Hogwarts, Chad.

Glancing between Ben and Evie. Mal didn't quite know what to do. She desperately wanted to spend some time with her friend but at the same time Ben had gone to so much effort to make this night special for her, would he break up with her if she asked him to leave? Green eyes blinked As Ben made her decision for her, escorting the blue-haired girl into Mal's bedroom and placing a set of Mal's pyjammas in her hands before nodding towards the bathroom. Kissing Mal sweetly he tucked a curl behind her ear. "Another night." He promised before leaving her room.

Mal sat by the fire in her pyjammas, Evie sobbing on her shoulder, nothing she did seemed to help so she just let the girl cry. The door opened once more to reveal Ben, his arms full of things and Prince William perched on his shoulder. Evie's tears seemed to stop when the young Prince placed a tub of ice cream in her hands. "This is always my mum's go-to when she's feeling down." He shrugged, placing Evie's cat down on the floor beside her. "Figured it was worth a shot. Lonnie and Jane gave me these." Not quite knowing how nail polish and some weird goop would help he set those items down too, trusting Evie to decipher the strange female code that seemed to surround them.

Popping the top of the ice cream tub Evie dug into the double chocolate, letting Mal steal a spoonful every so often. The blue-haired girl let out a soft moan, both from the taste and from Ben's hands rubbing her feet. His strong thumbs massaged the soles of her feet and soon the tears began to dry. "Marry this one." Evie told her friend, humming into her ice cream with pleasure. Any man who knew how to cheer a woman up and was willing to do so was worth holding on to, and tightly.

Done with Evie's feet Ben teasingly pinched Mal's toe before scooping her feet onto his lap. Mal's raised eyebrow over Evie's reaction to her feet being rubbed was quickly retracted. How had she never known how good this felt? "Agreed." Mal responded, earning a wicked smile from Ben as she stole another spoonful of ice cream from Evie. This was heaven and she never wanted it to stop.

Sorting through the products Lonnie and Jane had provided Evie's face lit up, silvery-blue eyes sparkling as she turned to Ben. "Can I give you a facial?" She wouldn't use nail polish on the Prince but no one else would know if he had a facial, right? What was the harm in that?

Ben frowned for a moment, not particularly wanting to have any of those sloppy products slapped on him but Evie seemed too happy about the idea he just couldn't bring himself to say no. "If I say yes do I get to stay?" Evie nodded eagerly, she knew it was a girls' night with Mal but she had ruined their date-night and he was actually trying to make her feel better. "Fine, just nothing that smells floral."

Lying down by the fire, his face covered in a strange cream-mud thing that was steadily drying and hardening, Ben glanced down at the two girls currently using his stomach for a pillow. Both had similar pastes on their faces, still sharing the ice cream he'd brought, while Prince William curled up on Evie's stomach. The blue-haired girl was currently painting her nails a vibrant blue while Mal's hand found his, fingers entwining the moment their hands touched. It wasn't the Valentine's Day he'd imagined but he'd spent it with Mal and she was happy, they could have dinner together another night.

Faces clean of the mud masks, the girls began to blink blearily, not quite wanting to sleep but knowing it was inevitable. Scooping Evie up Ben lay her down in Mal's bed, laying the faerie down beside her before tucking them in. A small hand tugged on his sleeve, Mal asking him to join them and while he wasn't sure that was best he couldn't refuse her. Stripping down to a t-shirt and shorts Ben slipped in beside Mal, thankful she had a massive bed. Mal's body turned to face Evie, arms wrapping around her 'sister' while Ben's wrapped around the both of them, his lips pressed against Mal's shoulder. Evie smiled into the darkness, she might not have Chad's affections but she had a sister and her boyfriend who both cared about her. She wouldn't forget this night and how much closer it brought the three of them.

Mal woke up to find Evie gone, a note thanking both her and Ben for what they'd done. Rolling over she smiled as Ben began to stir, his lips seeking hers the moment he opened his eyes. Finally getting out of bed Ben chuckled at his robes and books for the day already sitting there waiting for him. Bartok had obviously thought he would need them and saved him the walk back up to Gryffindor's dorms to get them. Ready for a new day of school they stepped out of Mal's room, Ben's arm slung around Mal's shoulders as they walked.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	16. Chapter 16

Evie began to heal from what Chad had done, mostly because of Doug helping her to move on. Mal couldn't help grinning when the pair joined Ben and herself at the Slytherin table, Evie's hand in Doug's. Her tutor had been more then a little taken with her the first time he saw her and that just seemed to grow the more he helped her. Mal was glad Evie had finally taken her blinkers off and seen that her 'Prince' had been there waiting for her the whole time.

Smiling brightly the blue-haired girl held up a new coat to Carlos as he took a seat beside her. Some time after the winter break Carlos had been out for a walk with Jane when he'd found a dog lost in the snow. No one seemed to know where he came from but he loved Carlos so the boy had kept the dog as a companion. Taking the garment Carlos quickly traded it for the one that was currently on the Dude, it was the only name the dog would answer to, grinning as it fit perfectly but then all of Evie's creations did.

All of her friends seemed to have found someone, Evie had Doug, Carlos and Jane were getting close, she had Ben. The only one who didn't have a partner was Jay but when asked he just smirked. There was something going on there, he was far too pleased with himself, but if he wanted to keep it a secret then she wasn't going to pry. He'd tell them all when he wanted to.

For once, life was good for Mal and her friends. They were doing well in school, people actually wanted to be around them. Sure Mal saving Ben instead of catching the snitch put her on the outer with the Slytherins but they accepted that people were worth more then games and slowly began to talk to her again. On top of everything Mal was pretty sure she had the world's most caring and understanding boyfriend. He wanted to know her and he never once judged her by the sins of her mother. Even their paintings liked each other.

Mal had wondered why the dragon in her painting was sometimes missing until one day she caught the lion from Ben's painting licking it's ear. When she mentioned it to Ben he just laughed saying he'd had her dragon pouncing on his lion ever since their Quidditch game. The number of times he'd caught the two of them curled up together in his painting, he'd poked them once only for his lion to swipe a paw playfully at him and go back to cuddling the dragon. They'd taken it as a sign they were meant to be together.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the term passed quickly and soon Easter was creeping up on them. For Ben it would mean another trip home, Easter meant spring balls, something he couldn't pass up even if he'd prefer to stay at Hogwarts with Mal but he was hoping he'd be able to convince her to come with him. If nothing else, he wanted her to meet his parents. Mal wasn't so sure it was a good idea but eventually she'd given in when he mentioned her friends were welcome to join them.

Packing up the things Mal thought she'd need, she took one final glance at her painting. She thought about taking it but she didn't want it to get lost or damaged so she left it hanging on her wall. The subject of her painting was missing again, she was probably curled up with Ben's lion and that suited Mal just fine. Bag slung over her shoulder Mal finally left her room only to find Ben waiting outside with Bartok. "Happy early Easter." He told her, handing over the papers noting her as Bartok's master. He'd spoken to Fairy Godmother earlier and she'd agreed that Bartok seemed much happier when he was serving Mal so she'd signed the papers in front of the house-elf before handing Ben the papers.

The dark faerie blinked back the beginnings of tears as Bartok happily babbled about taking 'Miss Mal's' bags, proudly wearing the jumper with her design on it. She'd have to talk to Evie about clothing for him that were more suitable to warmer weather. Mal watched as the house-elf collected her bags and fell into step beside her, Ben taking her arm to lead her down to the train.

The ride back to London was very different to the trip there, for one there were no Aurors locking them into a compartment. Ben seemed to have found a compartment just for them, the four ex-villains and their tutors. Leaning into Ben's arms Mal smiled fondly as she watched her friends. Doug was busy making plans with Evie to see her at least once during the holidays, Carlos sat close to Jane, Dude lying over both their laps to get twice as many belly-rubs, and Jay was discussing Quidditch with Lonnie, making arrangements for a little one-on-one match. Green eyes fell to Bartok, the house-elf cheerfully sitting by the window, his little hands lavishing Prince William with affection until his purrs filled the room.

Once they reached the platform, Bartok magicked some trolleys over to them to carry their bags before making himself invisible to muggles. Sitting on Mal and Ben's trolley his little legs swung excitedly, this was the first time he'd been outside of Hogwarts and he was eager to see the outside world, more-so because he'd be with Mal. He waited patiently as the conductors let the students leave the platform in small groups, a wide grin creeping onto his face when it was Ben and Mal's turn to leave.

On the other side of the barrier Ben waited for Mal's friends to catch up before leading them away from the train. As much as Ben's parents had wanted to be there to greet him, they had meetings to attend to leaving Ben to escort the villains to his limo parked outside the train station. If the driver was shocked by the extra people following Ben to the car he didn't show it, dutifully loading their bags before putting their trolleys away.

All too soon they were driving up to the castle, the four villains becoming more anxious with every passing moment. Bartok leaped out of the limo to grab Mal's bags the moment the car stopped while Mal wished they could drive back to the station. Eventually she stepped out of the car, Ben already bounding up the stairs to greet his parents.

If Ben had been hoping for a warm reception he was sorely mistaken, his father's face turning frosty the moment he saw the four people standing behind his son. "What are they doing here?" King Adam demanded, his face curling into a sneer. Ben tried to calm his father, letting him know they were his guests but to no avail.

Eventually Ben's chin jutted forward stubbornly. "They're my friends and they shall stay as long as I wish them to." He watched his father storm off before taking Mal's hand and leading her past his mother. They would just have to get used to the villains being a part of his life because he wasn't letting Mal go, not now, not ever.

One by one Ben showed Mal and her friends to their rooms, Mal's being the one directly opposite his. The Prince gave them a moment to settle in and unpack before knocking on Mal's door. "Come with me." He told her, taking her hand while the others followed along behind. Bartok practically bounced after them, not wanting to waste a single moment of seeing the world.

Their destination was the garden, Ben taking pleasure in the four friends marveling at all the colours. Spring was the best time to see the garden, all the flowers bursting into bloom to fill it with colour and scents. It would still be lovely in Summer but Spring would always be the best time. Evie was practically dancing as she explored the grounds, Carlos and Jay chasing Dude while Ben took Mal on a leisurely stroll.

Finally it was time for dinner, Mal grinning up at Ben as he pulled her chair out for her, a pale lavender rose tucked into her curls. Ben had spotted the blossom in the garden and plucked it for her. Evie, Carlos and Jay sat opposite her while Queen Belle sat a few seats down from Mal. Ben and King Adam took the heads of the table, Ben reaching out to clasp Mal's hand. A quick nod to Bartok and the elf nervously climbed up onto the chair beside Mal. His parents may not like the idea of a house-elf at the table but it was how they ate at school and he intended to keep that going.

Seated between Ben and Bartok almost made the meal bearable. _Almost_. King Adam's voice was clipped as he spoke with a carefully polite tone that still managed to hold a measure of ice. Ben's replies were just a terse when speaking to his father but his usual warmth took over the moment he spoke with the four teens seated near him. Queen Belle finally addressed a question to Bartok, the house-elf soon filling the room with light banter as he recounted some of the more humorous things the group had done, such as the great pillow fight that had started over a rather boisterous game of chess.

After dinner Mal lay on her bed, Evie on one side and Ben on the other, Carlos and Jay sitting at the foot of the bed. Everything was so much simpler when it was just them, there was no need to hide who they were or try to fit into someone else's ideas of what they should be. There were no labels, no histories tainting who they were and it was wonderful. If it were up to Mal they'd stay in this room for the rest of their lives and forget the world, but unfortunately they would have to face it eventually and it felt like a suckerpunch to the gut. As much as Ben wanted to stay he knew his mother would probably come knocking so he placed a kiss to Mal's cheek and bid her a goodnight. Carlos and Jay quickly claimed Ben's spot, the four curling up in Mal's bed that night.

Whatever Belle had been expecting it wasn't four teens curled up like kittens in one bed. Bartok dutifully set out clothing for all four of them but let them sleep. A quick finger to his lips had Belle nodding, she wouldn't disturb their rest. Whispering where they could find breakfast she slipped silently out of the room to find her son. Perhaps it was possible they had misjudged the children and her son had their true measure.

Sitting in the courtyard with Adam, Belle jumped when she heard Ben's voice yelling for someone to give something back. Shortly after a purple-haired girl raced into the courtyard, Ben hot on her heels, giggling as she dodged his attempts to grab her, Ben's seal clutched tightly in her hand. Finally he managed to wrap his arms around her waist, chuckling as she shrieked with glee. He asked her to hand it over only for her to refuse. Nodding he began to tickle her sides, the faerie's legs kicking at the air as she laughed until she cried, finally handing the seal over.

Ben had been reviewing the plans for the Easter Ball when Mal slipped in to his office. She hadn't seen him all morning and he didn't even seem to realise she was there until she grabbed his seal. The moment his eyes locked with hers the game was on, the naughty faerie bolting for the door and down the hall before he could even get out of his seat. She'd dodged and weaved all through the house, avoiding him at every turn until he finally caught her in the courtyard.

Mal slumped backwards against Ben's chest, breathing heavily as she tried to draw breath back into her lungs after the Prince's attack. Ben didn't even see his parents sitting there staring at him, he only had eyes for the faerie in his arms. Spinning her around he took the moment to hold her close, her arms wrapping around his waist in reply. Finally regaining her breath Mal tilted her head up towards his, leaning in until her lips were almost touching his. "Sucker." She taunted, snatching the seal from his grasp before slipping out of his arms and racing through the gardens. Shaking his head Ben took of after her, laughing as he ran.

Dinner that night was far friendlier. Belle and Adam had seen the way Mal and Ben interacted, the way she taunted and teased him just enough to make him smile but never actually doing anything that could be considered malicious. In fact with Ben she seemed to be just like a regular teenager and not a girl who'd grown up in prison. She certainly didn't treat Ben like a Prince and Ben enjoyed that. It was clear Ben had fallen for the dark faerie and it was possible that Mal had feelings for Ben but it was also possible it was all just an act, but for Ben's sake they'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

On her way to say goodnight to Ben, Belle paused at a noise coming from the family lounge room. The Queen smiled slightly at the sight, Mal lying on top of Ben, both fast asleep as a movie played on the TV. Turning the TV off Belle gently woke Ben, the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. She watched as the boy carefully slid out from under Mal before scooping her up and carrying her to her room, the purple-haired faerie not rousing once.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Okay...to the reviewer who thinks this story is destroying both Descendants and Harry Potter, guess what? You don't have to read this fic if you don't want to. That said, while I enjoy constructive criticism, hating something for the sake of hating it is everything that is wrong with this society, especially when it's done anonymously. Lets spread positivity, let's compliment, let's encourage, let's provide ideas on how to improve...and let's not spread negativity just because we can.

Easter morning dawned, an eager Prince bursting into Mal's room to bounce on her bed until she woke up. The faerie grumbled about being woken up so early but quickly closed her mouth the moment she saw the chocolate coated strawberries Ben had for her. The only thing better than coffee was strawberries, something Ben had learned very quickly. It was her one weakness and he exploited it every chance he got. Smiling she handed over a batch of chocolate chip and walnut cookies that earned her a tender kiss. The pair finally joined the rest of the household for breakfast and to trade edible gifts.

That night was the Easter Ball, the biggest event of Spring. All of the royals and dignitaries were invited to Beast Castle for the affair, this night marking the beginning of the social calendar for the holidays. Even though Bartok was Mal's house-elf he launched himself into helping prepare for the evening in the kitchen, Mrs Potts grateful for his skilled hands as he worked on the dishes for the banquet. Upstairs Evie was freaking out about the dresses she'd made for her and Mal, would they be suitable or would they look drab in comparison to what the other guests would be wearing. Of course no one was more nervous than Mal. She was walking in on Ben's arm and everyone would be judging her, she wanted to vomit just thinking about it.

A knock on her door had Mal jumping out of her skin, Evie racing to answer it. Ben stepped in holding a purple rose only to pause at the sight of her. "You're beautiful." He told her, passing her the rose as he kissed her knuckles. "I mean you're always beautiful but tonight you look like a Princess." Knowing her work was done Evie slipped out of the room to head down to the ball, she was looking forward to dancing the night away with Doug.

As anticipated all eyes had fallen to her as Ben escorted her in to the ball and onto the floor for the first dance. Wrapping her arms around his neck the faerie dared to believe that this night could be something magical for her, letting him guide her through the first dance. Duty called, the Prince leaving her with Evie while he greeted a few of the guests who wanted to talk politics. With his coronation looming ever closer his father had been encouraging him to step up and take over some of the affairs of state, a boring task some days but one he knew was an important part of who he was.

Walking out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens Mal turned to find an older woman sharing the view. Sipping her drink she nodded to the woman in greeting only to have the woman's face twist in anger. "You're her, the filthy little wretch they let into Hogwarts." Mal recoiled, she'd known people would think badly of her for her mother's past but she hadn't thought they'd actually hate her. "You're mother should have been burned alive." The woman spat, each word gutting Mal like a knife. "She tortured my daughter, used the Cruciatus Curse until her will weakened and then forced her to commit such terrible things. You are a plague upon this earth that never should have existed." All of the woman's anger poured out, her hand striking Mal hard across the face. Eyesight blurred with tears Mal watched the woman head back into the party, taking Audrey's arm as she went.

Bartok saw it all, racing forward the moment the woman left to magic Mal back to her bedroom before racing back down to the party to grab the one person Mal would need. Ben's eyebrow rose the moment the house-elf made an appearance, causing a stir since they weren't supposed to be seen but people turned back to what they were doing when Bartok touched Evie's hand. A house-elf on an errand wasn't so out of place. A few whispered words and Evie left Doug in the dust, heeled shoes racing after the elf as he ran back upstairs.

Sitting on Mal's bed Evie let the girl sob into her dress, not caring if she'd have to clean out make-up stains. Eventually she got the whole story, her heart going out to the young faerie. The woman was Audrey's grandmother, a woman soured by the terrible things Maleficent had done to her daughter. The Dark Lord sought to cleanse the world of muggles, something Maleficent quite enjoyed the idea of, but she had her own agenda. Maleficent had wanted the royals to fall, particularly the King who had carved her wings from her back. Queen Leah obviously hadn't heard of the things her husband had done but she'd certainly felt Maleficent's revenge and all those years of burning hatred had been unleashed on Mal.

It was in that moment that Mal knew she would never know happiness. Maleficent, the once proud faerie, had her wings and freedom taken from her. That act had started a feud that spanned generations it would seem, one that ensured that no one would ever see Mal as anything more than the daughter of the darkest faerie to have ever lived. She loved Ben, she knew that more than anything, but she also knew that love wasn't enough, not when a relationship involved an entire kingdom as well. It would never be enough, not when everybody else was determined to drive a wedge between them. "I just want to go home."

Ben tried knocking on Mal's door that night but she wouldn't let him in. Sliding down the door he could feel his heart breaking as he listened to her tears. Eventually his mother had chased him off to his own bed, promising Mal would be in a better mood to talk the next day. The moment the sun crept over the horizon Ben was out of bed and knocking on Mal's door. When he didn't receive an answer he let himself in only to wish he'd done more the night before. The bed was empty, Mal's belongings gone. It was as if she'd never even been there and if he hadn't spotted the rose he gave her on the table he would have thought he'd dreamed her there. A quick check of the other rooms showed Evie, Carlos and Jay were gone too. There was only one place he could think of them going, Hogwarts.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	19. Chapter 19

Convincing his parents to let him go back had not been easy but when he'd refused to attend any function or even leave his room Belle had finally made arrangements. He needed to find out what had happened to drive Mal away, he needed to make things right. Of course saying it and doing it proved to be two very different things, especially when he couldn't even get through the portrait to get to her room. Either the portrait guarding her rooms had been given specific instructions to not let him in or Bartok was protecting the rooms but either way he was stuck on the outside. It was pure torture, knowing his heart was just on the other side of the door and that she was in pain but not being able to comfort her, still he would endure it for as long as it took until she finally let him in.

Having a house-elf meant Mal and her friends didn't have to leave her rooms for anything. Bartok had gone to each dorm, collecting their things and bringing them back for her friends. He also made sure they were well fed for every mealtime. Beds were brought up, the boys turning the living area into their new bedroom, while Evie had become a permanent fixture in Mal's bed. They may have made a few friends but the harsh truth had finally sunk in. They would never be welcome.

Knowing this they'd decided to make their own dorm room in Mal's room, the only place that they could truly be themselves. They were family, maybe not by blood but they were bound by something much stronger. Growing up in Azkaban they'd learned very quickly that they had to stick together, to watch each other's backs, or they wouldn't survive. Their parents hadn't particularly cared if they lived or died so they had to care for each other and that had only grown stronger since they'd come to Hogwarts. They just had to survive until the end of the year and then they could disappear, find some small corner of the world that didn't know their names and carve out a small life for themselves. Just two more months and they would be free. Free from their parents, free from this school and free from scorn. They could do it, they'd survived sixteen years in prison after all.

Classes were the only times Ben actually saw Mal anymore, and even then she made sure there were no free seats beside her for him to take. The villains had stopped coming to meals, Bartok providing food in their new dorm, and Mal had acquired a knack for arriving just before the teacher did and disappearing the moment class ended. In fact, the only person who really seemed to still have contact with them anymore was Doug. The Prince had cornered the other boy, trying to gain access to Mal's rooms so he could talk to her but Doug had stuttered out a plea for Ben not to ask him, he loved Evie and didn't want her to shut him out for betraying her trust. If there was one thing Ben could understand it was love, he never asked Doug again.

Mal wasn't the only one who had suffered at the ball. Jay had been in a bad mood since that night, something that finally came to a head when Audrey tried to talk to him. After Ben's break up the girl had latched on to Chad but quickly grew bored with him. He was great for her image and social standing but he had a a better relationship with his mirror then he would ever have with a person, which had somehow led her to Jay's arms. Drawn to his 'bad boy' persona and devil-may-care attitude she'd found herself enjoying a physical relationship with the thief. They'd met in secret numerous times, tasted every part of each other's skin and worked out their stress and frustrations with each other. Her grandmother's words may have wounded Mal deeply but it cut Jay much deeper. He'd thought he had something with Audrey and for a while they both seemed to interested in the excitement to realise it was just a fantasy, a lie they kept telling themselves so they wouldn't have to wake up. Jay would always be a villain, something Audrey could toy with and then dispose of when something more socially acceptable came along.

For two weeks Ben suffered through distance, wanting nothing more than to scoop Mal up into his arms and take all her pain away. It wasn't until Lonnie sat down with him that he finally found out what had happened. Using the house-elves she'd managed to pass a note to Evie requesting some girly therapy and managed to convince the girl to talk while Mal was in the shower.

Sitting on his bed Ben finally understood why his lion was so forlorn. He knew his why his mate was hurting but couldn't find a way to make it better. Tears falling down Ben's cheeks he promised Queen Leah would never be allowed to set foot within Beast Castle again. He couldn't undo the hurt the old woman had caused and he knew this was only the beginning, many more had suffered at the hands of Maleficent and without her mother present to atone for her sins Mal would be their target. No one cared that Mal wasn't her mother, they just wanted someone to pay and he would never be able to shield her from all of it but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	20. Chapter 20

Excitement rushed through the school, girls rushing about as they fussed over dresses and hair, the boys just wanting to reach the part with the food, but one thing was sure, everyone was on their best behaviour. Ben had decided before the year had begun that he wanted his coronation to occur at Hogwarts so none of his friends would miss out on the festivities. He had been so excited about finally being deemed worthy to wear the crown but that was before Mal had cut him from her life. Now he didn't care about the crown if it meant he was facing a life without her.

Dignitaries from all over began to arrive filling the Great Hall which had been cleared of tables for the event. Attendance was mandatory, which was the only reason Mal and her friends were attending. They managed to slip in just before the ceremony began, dodging a chance meeting with Ben's parents while also avoiding having to make small talk with the other students. Taking their places Mal scowled at being stuck right beside the regal carpet rolled out for Ben's procession, the ceremony beginning before she could find a new spot.

Ben marched slowly down the aisle his mind drifting until he caught sight of a flash or purple. Mal looked stunning in her layers of lilac silk and beads and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that as she met his gaze for a moment, but then she broke eye contact, her head dropping to stare at her feet. His green eyes watched as three pairs of hands reached out, silently comforting her before he turned away, forlornly continuing up to the dais to accept a future he no longer knew he wanted.

Fairy Godmother began to recite his vows, the young Prince taking a knee and dutifully repeating them. The crown felt like lead, pressing him down into the ground the moment it was placed on his head. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was a silly notion, that there was no possible way it weighed that much and yet it still felt like an all-consuming weight was dragging him down, shoving him further and further into the ground. Just as her wand raised to bless his reign a thick cloud of purple smoke burst into the room taking the form of the most hated faerie in the land. Maleficent.

The wards that kept anyone from entering the school grounds had been lowered for the day to allow the royals to apparate on school grounds. It also meant it was a prime target for someone like Maleficent who was supposed to be locked away in Azkaban. Aurors hadn't been employed for the event, not thinking anyone would wish to cause any mischief but the dark faerie had escaped her captors and used the weakened wards to make a special appearance.

"You know, being in prison there's really only two things you can count on." Maleficent was practically preening, knowing all eyes were on her and that none were really trained to deal with her dark magic. "The daily urge to throw an idiot into the ocean and the newspaper. Imagine my surprise when I found out about your little festivities and that I didn't merit and invitation. So many royals in one place, who to kill first? Ooh I know, lets start with the one with a crown."

The moment Mal heard her mother's choice her feet moved by themselves until she stood just meters behind her mother. "Leave him alone mother. I'm not going to let you hurt him." Fists clenched at her sides Mal looked far more confident than she felt. She knew what her mother was capable of, she'd tasted it when her mother had no magic, but with it Maleficent was a force to be reckoned with.

Mal's outburst just made Maleficent cackle with glee. "Oh I'm not going to Pumpkin, you are. _Imperio_." Flicking her wand Maleficent put the Prince under her curse, his bright green eyes suddenly lifeless and dull. Teeth flashing dangerously in a feral grin Maleficent turned to address the Prince. "Now be a dear and kill my worthless do-gooder daughter."

Mal began to shake with fear as Ben walked towards her, his hand lifting to point his wand at her face. It was a choice, a sick game with only one ending, either she died or Ben did. No matter what the outcome they'd both wish they were dead. Staring up at him, her death coming ever nearer, the young faerie suddenly relaxed. She couldn't hurt Ben, even if it meant her own death she could never hurt him. Instead she made her last few moments count. "I love you." She whispered before stepping forward and pressing her lips against his.

Being under the Imperious Curse was like watching your life through a television, you could see what was happening but no matter how much you screamed at it, there was nothing you could do to change what was happening on the screen. Ben pleaded with Mal to kill him, to end it so he wouldn't have to watch her die, all while knowing no sound was leaving his lips. Her confession was bittersweet, he had her love only to lose her and know that it was his hand that took her from the world.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	21. Chapter 21

Then suddenly he felt her warmth against his mouth and it was like the sun bursting through the clouds. The fog that had captivated his mind lifted, his wand lowering so he could wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. "Don't you ever be that reckless again. I almost killed you." Ben muttered, pressing his face into her hair. Mal shook her head, she'd do it again if she had to, she couldn't live if it meant living without him.

Maleficent was furious, not only had her daughter thwarted her game, there was also a severe lack of carnage in the room. People were supposed to be dying in agony not kissing. Furious she raised her own wand, it seemed the only way to do it was to do it herself. "Avada Kedavra."

Ben heard Maleficent's voice and shoved Mal behind him, it was his turn to protect her. Tears fell down Mal's cheeks, nothing stopped the killing curse, in fact there was only ever one that had survived it and he'd lost everything in the process. Reaching for Ben she tried to make him let her take the curse but she knew it was too late. A flash of green shot at him before a bright light blinded everyone.

Blinking Ben glanced around at the protective barrier surrounding him. He should be dead and yet something had shielded him from the blast. Something that looked a lot like feathers. Reaching out he gently stroked the barrier, frowning as one feather dropped to the floor, turning black before crumbling to ash.

There was a reason faerie wings were sought after for potions and spells, they held immense power. They couldn't be taken from dead faeries though, they lost their magic when the faerie died, they had to be cut from a faerie while she lived. Most faeries had delicate gossamer wings that fluttered in the slightest breeze but Maleficent's had been large and strong like an eagle's with the plumage to match. The dark browns had matched her desires, her potential for dark deeds, but she hadn't really turned to the darkness until a greedy man ripped them from her. Stefan was desperate to be more than he was and he'd used her wings to gain the life he now had. He hadn't counted on just how powerful Maleficent was, for a faerie was always at her most powerful when she had her wings but Maleficent proved they could be just as dangerous without.

Mal had always been a disappointment. Being born without wings Maleficent had deemed her as 'too human' and therefore too weak to be her child. Sending her to Hogwarts had been Mal's chance to prove she was just as rotten and nasty without wings as her mother was. Straightening up Mal's eyes widened at the two large wings furled around Ben like a shield, their feathers a mix of purples and pinks but a few feathers seemed to be changing colour to a gold-tipped blue. Her wings had heard her need to protect Ben and answered her call, shielding him from the worst of the curse. One feather had fallen, a casualty of the blast but one she would gladly pay if it meant saving Ben.

"That's enough mother." Stepping in front of Ben she waited for her mother's next move. Even if Maleficent intended to kill her along with everyone else in the room, she was still Mal's mother and she didn't have it in her to kill her own mother. Maleficent raised her wand once more, this time aiming for her daughter before firing a spell right at her heart.

With one powerful beat of her wings, Mal turned the spell back on her mother, adding magic of her own to the dark curse. A crack of thunder and a swirl of purple smoke and Maleficent was gone, a tiny lizard left in her wake. Snatching a jug from a table Mag placed it carefully over her mother, preventing her from leaving to find a way to reverse Mal's magic.

Once Maleficent was trapped Ben grabbed Mal's hand, spinning her around so he could pull her into his arms. "You did it. You're magnificent." Reaching out he reverently stroked one wing, smiling at the soft, silky feel of her feathers. "You looked stunning before, I wanted to tell you but…you know, but now, with these wings, you just look…radiant." He hadn't thought Mal could look any better than she did in her lilac dress but he was wrong, the wings really suited her and it just made everything better that she was his girl.

Mal chuckled, leaning in until their noses almost touched. "You're just saying that because you want a kiss." She knew it wasn't a lie though, Ben was terrible at lying. Besides, his eyes showed just how beautiful he thought she was and he couldn't stop smiling.

"That too." Ben admitted, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He'd spent the past few weeks without her taste on his lips and he intended to make up for lost time. So many cuddles, numerous kisses, all denied to him because of Queen Leah and her sharp tongue. Yet somehow he had a feeling those negative words would never leave the elderly Queen's lips again, at least not directed towards Mal.

Fairy Godmother stepped forward, breaking their moment but for once she gave Mal a beaming smile. "For courage in the face of danger, I think you've earned one hundred points for Slytherin and possibly a holiday for the whole school tomorrow." The Slytherins hooted with glee, her points bringing them almost in line with Gryffindor for house points. Reaching out Fairy Godmother placed a warm hand on Mal's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Taking her place back on the dais Fairy Godmother waited for Ben to take his place so they could resume the ceremony, not noticing Bartok slipping in to place Maleficent in a small cage. The house-elf winked at Mal, fading back into the crowd as Ben grabbed her hands and led her up onto the dais to stand with his parents. Mal glanced around nervously, surely she wasn't meant to stand with the royals, but Queen Belle took her arm and gently pulled her over to stand beside them as they watched Fairy Godmother blessing Ben's reign.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	22. Chapter 22

The celebrations lasted all night, food and drink flowing, people dancing the night away, but all Mal could remember was Ben. She remembered her friends congratulating her on her wings and saving Ben, consoling her for her mother and then disappearing to celebrate with the other students but other then that it was all a blur. People she'd never met before suddenly wanted to speak with her and she finally found herself sneaking off to the gardens to get some air, Ben helping her get some space.

It was then that she found herself face to face once more with Queen Leah. Ben growled softly, about to lead Mal away to another part of the gardens only to have Queen Leah hold out her hand, asking for Mal to come closer. "When your mother took my daughter I thought I'd lost all reason to live. We were reunited, but she was…changed. Parts of her never truly healed from what your mother did to her, but I can see now that you are not her. With time hopefully you can find it in you to forgive an old woman." Nodding to them both, Queen Leah turned to make her way back to the party.

Mal stared after the older woman. Her mother had caused so much pain but maybe she could help fix some of her mother's wrongs. "Wait." Pale fingers grasped one purple feather, wincing as she gave it a sharp tug. Faerie wings had great power but they could also be damaged very easily. It was said only a faerie's true love could touch them without hurting them and Mal liked to believe that meant Ben was her other half. Holding out her hand she offered up the feather, still bright with magic. "Maybe this will help her heal." Tears sprung to Queen Leah's eyes, her hands wrapping the feather in a silk handkerchief, too scared to touch it in case the magic died. If anything could help undo Maleficent's dark magic it would be her daughter's light magic. Thanking her Queen Leah left to take the feather back to Aurora, it was time for both of them to heal.

Ben couldn't be more proud of Mal than he was at that moment. Not only had she managed to turn an enemy into an ally, she'd offered help to a woman she had every right to deny. Staring at her, he knew that one day she would make an excellent queen. His proclamation was possibly the best idea he'd ever had, if for no other reason then for bringing Mal to him.

Mal sat up, begrudgingly readying herself to face a day of school only to remember Fairy Godmother had given them the day off. Flopping back down on her bed Mal grinned, rolling so she could face Ben. Kissing his lips she chuckled, the young King growling softly as his arms tightened around her waist, still fast asleep. Eventually they both woke up, stepping out of her bedroom to find their friends waiting for them to join them. The day was spent lazing by the fireplace playing chess while sitting contentedly in Ben's arms.

Unlike most faeries, it seemed that Mal's wings only appeared when she felt a need for them, something that made Mal very happy since her wings were so big. Ben made a small discovery of his own, smirking when he realised his kisses could make them take form as well. Mal had tried to scowl at him for being so deliriously happy about his find but he was right, her wings also appeared when he made her happy, something he decided proved they were meant to be together. Mal secretly agreed but she refused to inflate his ego any further by letting him know that.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


	23. Chapter 23

The next weekend was Slytherin's final Quidditch game. Stalking towards the pitch Mal prepared herself to grab another school broom when she spotted Ben waiting outside the changing rooms with a brand new Firebolt, a purple ribbon tied around its shaft. "I probably owed you a decent broom after you broke the other one saving me." Ben grinned, suddenly finding himself with an armful of happy Mal, which also led to her wings bursting out of her back. He'd stayed with her until they finally disappeared before kissing her cheek and darting off to find his seat.

Kicking off Mal soared high over the pitch, preparing to search for the snitch when she saw the stadium. For the first time in history the Gryffindors had all worn green and silver to a Quidditch game. In fact everyone except the Hufflepuffs, the team they were currently playing, was wearing Slytherin's house colours, a mark of respect for the Slytherin who saved Hogwarts. It took Mal a few moments to blink back the tears, they were cheering for her, they actually wanted her to do well. Nodding to herself Mal turned her focus to the game, she had a snitch to find.

The Hufflepuffs weren't the strongest team and Slytherin had claimed an easy victory. Her Firebolt had handled like a dream, the slightest touch and it shifted to her will. Ben was going to have to take her flying over the holidays, she couldn't wait to be up in the air on her broom again.

Victory was spent in her rooms, her small select group of friends laughing while sharing butterbeers. Even Bartok was wearing her house colours, the group finally cajoling him into joining them to celebrate instead of waiting on them. The group finally falling asleep on mattresses on the floor while Ben carried Mal into her bedroom to sleep, grinning as she pulled him down to sleep with her.

Gryffindor faced the Ravenclaw team the following weekend with Ben leading his team to victory. Letting Ben lead her up to the lion's common room Mal finally let loose a cackle that would have done her mother proud before pointing out that his team caught the snitch before they'd earned enough points to take the cup from Slytherin. Twenty points separated the teams but it was enough to ensure she had beaten him at Quidditch, even if his house had claimed the house cup. Any other year the Gryffindors would have found that comment galling but Mal had earned their respect by sacrificing a win to save their Captain and by facing her mother to save their school. She was an honourary lion and they certainly approved of her more than they had Audrey, Ben was more himself in her presence.

The common room slowly emptied and Mal began to search for Jay to say goodnight. Tripping over a sleeping student's leg she stumbled into the wall, her gaze flicking to the side just in time to spot Jay making out with Lonnie, their position hidden to most of the room. Shifting before they could see her, Mal quickly grabbed Ben and dragged him down to her rooms. If anyone deserved to find happiness it was Jay, Audrey had done a number on him so to see him happy with someone else, especially someone she counted as a friend, made her happy.

The rest of the year passed quickly and soon it was time to leave Hogwarts behind for a couple of months. Evie was already discussing the numerous dresses she'd need to make for the Summer balls, Mal was certain she'd have a wardrobe three times the size of Queen Belle's by the time Evie was done with her, and planning to meet up with Doug whenever possible. Carlos and Jane were fast friends and while he was sad that she'd be staying with her mother at Hogwarts while he stayed with Ben he knew she'd come and visit for special functions. Jay and Lonnie were plotting all the ways they could make mischief, no doubt there would be a few pranks played at the balls. As for Mal, she was just happy to be spending time with Ben, and surprisingly his family. Bartok sat in the luggage rack, his little legs swinging gleefully as they headed for London, the year might be over but there would always be adventures ahead and he looked forward to seeing them all with his strange family of odd witches, wizards and one not-so-dark faerie.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
